Never Going To Let You Out Of My Sight
by Anaica
Summary: OC Amelia Hunter is off to Neverland with the people she will admit to herself are her family but she is alone, broken and carrying the biggest secret of her life. Will she finally make peace with her past even though she might not have a future? Part four of four!
1. Don't You Dare Judge Me

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Here is part four, season three, NEVERLAND! So glad I finally got here! So they are going to take a while to actually land on the island, I need time for some events to happen. Please enjoy. **

* * *

_Chapter 31 of "Balancing the Past with the Present_

_Neverland, they were going to Neverland. A land of mystery and danger. No telling what could happen there. Amelia Hunter rested her left hand on her stomach. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I will protect you no matter what." She whispered to the life inside of her. She would protect her child and keep it to herself for as long as she could. _

Amelia Hunter held on to a rope for dear life as the bean was thrown into the water and another portal opened up. Her first reaction was fear; she still wasn't sure how portals even worked. Was it powered by thoughts, like if you thought of a place that's where you ended up?

Everyone was thinking of Neverland, that's where Henry was. And that should be Amelia's first thought, but in truth it was her own child and how long this mission was going to take. And how long before she started to show. It was her secret, her thing; she would deal with it on her own. She always dealt with everything on her own.

"Who are we up against?" David yelled to Gold. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Greg and Tamara are simply pawns; they are working for someone we all should fear." Gold yelled back.

That just made Amelia worry even more. As much as she had faced worse enemies than those two in her day, having the Dark One himself almost scared sent chills down her spine.

Killian Jones perfectly sailed the Jolly Roger into the portal. David held onto Mary Margret. Emma, Regina, Amelia and Gold held onto a rope at different places on the ship.

A few minutes later, the ship broke the surface and they were in the middle of an ocean, somewhere.

"Is this Neverland?" Amelia called out, as she shook her arms of the water she had been drenched with.

"In a matter of speaking. Neverland is both the realm and the island itself. It will take a few weeks to make it to the island." Killian answered.

A few weeks, she shouldn't start to show in a few weeks. Then there was the morning sickness to hide and the need she had just to rest her hand on her stomach. And the mood swings, how were those going to go over? Certainly the two women on board would recognize the sides of pregnancy.

Amelia looked at the crew, Emma and Mary Margret had given birth before, Regina raised Henry, David and Gold were fathers, just not for the long. Then there was Killian, the only one she could trust. He would keep her secret, as he always would.

Amelia finally sat down, emotions welling up in her. She looked down at her engagement ring, where was Neal? He was most likely dead, like everyone else in her life. Was he at least found by someone and given a proper burial? She just wanted to be alone for a little while.

She pulled herself up and walked across the deck. Regina stopped her. "So you were going to leave us all to die? Weren't you the one who was telling me about fresh starts and all that nonsense?"

And the dark side of her first mood swing sunk in. Amelia whirled on the former Evil Queen. "Don't you dare judge me, Regina! Unless you know all the facts, don't judge me! You would have done the same thing in my shoes!"

"Running off with my former love right after my fiancé died? Highly doubtful." Regina shook her head but did not move.

"Regina, get out of my way, now." Amelia growled. It was all about protection, there was no reason to believe Regina wouldn't try to harm her child. There must have been a sense of power in Amelia's voice because Regina stepped back half a foot.

Amelia went into the crew cabin that she claimed for herself and sat down on the bed. She just listened to the waves and the talking above the deck. And she wasn't surprised that Killian followed her.

"You don't even knock?" She didn't look up at him.

"My ship, my rules remember lass?" He tried to make a joke. "Take my cabin, it's the least I can do."

"They already think I ran off with you, I don't need them to assume we are back together." Amelia said.

"You did run off with me, but you had a good reason. I think they would understand that. You could just tell them that we are not back together."

"I know they would understand…" She stopped suddenly and Killian knew that look. He quickly grabbed a bucket and held her hair out of the way while she threw up into the bucket.

She finally sat back and Killian handed her a canteen of water.

"I know they would understand but I don't need anyone worrying about me. It's bad enough we have to save Henry, everyone else doesn't need to be involved."

"You mean like the child's grandfather?" Killian asked. As much as he hated the man, he was going to family to Amelia.

"Killian, go steer the ship or something." Amelia said, trying to sound very final.

He just nodded and went up to the deck, leaving Amelia to cry alone.

* * *

With her eyes finally dry and her stomach under control, Amelia walked back to the deck. There were five pairs of eyes on her, confused mostly with a hint of concern.

This time Gold walked up to her. At least they could share in their pain of losing Neal. Did he see her as his would have been daughter in law? If only she could tell him she was also the mother of his grandchild. Amelia knew first hand that Gold cared about his family and she was going to be family.

"Did the Captain ever hurt you, during your time together?" Gold asked.

"Do you care?" Amelia raised an eye brow at him.

"I'm going to be your father in law, so yes I care."

So she was family in his eyes, the Dark One had her back, what kind of world was this? It was almost enough to make her tear up, stupid mood swings. But she had to uphold the annoyed side as not to make anyone question anything. "You're playing that card? No matter what I say, you will have even more of a reason to want to kill him."

"What did he do to you?" He asked again.

Yes, because Amelia wanted to spell out everything Killian did to her to the man whose wife Killian seduced away years ago. But she did tell him. "Besides leaving me on a deserted island, though I was asking for that one, he drugged me and knocked me out…"

"Don't forget that time I had you on your back." Killian felt the need to cut in.

Awkward silence filled the ship, did he have a death wish. Amelia pressed her lips together, then she had to clear the air.

"We were having a sword lesson. Let's not forget who was on their back a minute later because he let down his guard."

* * *

**Reviews for the first chapter? I have a lot of crap coming up. **


	2. I need something to occupy myself

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I did not forget about this story, I was busy with "If I had Stay", a project that will be coming out soon to partner up with this story. **

* * *

Knot tying, she took up knot tying. It was something to keep her hands busy. All she truly wanted to do was place her hands on her stomach. But the only action that wouldn't bring up questions was pulling her jacket closer, or wrapping her arms low on herself.

The only time she allowed herself to enjoy the moment and situation was when she basically hid herself in Killian's cabin for a few precious moments. Amelia would stand there with her shirt pulled up, just staring.

There was a little life in there. One that she could tell stories to, stories of good and bad times, of heroes and villains. One that she could pass all her knowledge on to.

"Hi baby. I'm your mommy. Your daddy isn't here anymore, but he loved you so much. It's just going to be the two of us. But you come from a long line of very strong, very capable people."

There were so many people she wished she had with her at this moment. Her mother most importantly. Helen, and then Neal. She just wanted someone to hold her hand and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

But who did she have with her? Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, the Savior, the Dark One who was also her would be father in law. Maybe she should also point out the fact that the savior, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, was the mother of Amelia's would be step son. And the Evil Queen was the adopted mother of the same would be step son. Everyone was a would have been.

And then there was Killian, her former flame. At the moment the man holding her secret. The only one she could trust fully on this ship. He was there for her, held her hair out of her face when she was sick, very much like what Neal had done the very first time. But Neal had no idea the reason back then. It seemed so long ago.

Amelia finally left the cabin and headed up to the deck. Killian was at the helm, he looked like hell. Maybe she should relive him of his post. She was the only one who knew how to steer it.

Everyone seemed to be at different spots on the ship, no one actually talked to each other. What was there to say? Emma was on odd terms with her parents and thinking about Henry. Gold was most likely thinking about Neal and all the things he never got to say. Amelia could relate to that. Regina was also worried about Henry but she seemed to slow down on the comments directed at Amelia.

Another wave of morning sickness came over Amelia and this time she made it to the rail. Was she surprised that no one came to her side? No really. But when she stood up, Emma was standing close by.

"Sea sickness?" At least she seemed a little concerned.

"It appears so."

"Did you get sea sick the last time you were on the ship? Why would you go back on?"

No, Amelia did not get sea sick last time, but she wasn't ready for that conversation. "Sometimes you have to do what you have to do." Amelia gave Emma a sad smile before walking up to Killian.

"You're dead on your feet. Take a break, go rest. I'll handle her for a few hours." She told him. He opened his mouth to argue with her but she stopped him. "I need something to occupy myself. Please." She added quietly.

He did nod. "The island is due east, keep her steady." Then he walked to his cabin.

At least now Amelia had something productive to do.

* * *

"Everything I taste seems to taste like salt water." Mary Margaret said under her breath to David about a day later. They had grabbed some fruit from the mess hall for an afternoon snack.

Amelia came up beside them. "Get used to it. When I got home I tasted salt water for weeks after I got home."

"Pretty sure that's not why you tasted it." Regina was still on her cruel comment spree.

The former bounty hunter and present pregnant woman just stared at the Evil Queen. "Wow, Regina, just wow. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Did she really have to use every moment to remind the rest of the group that Amelia had a dalliance with Killian years ago? And that it appears she ran off with him to escape? It was moments like this that Amelia thought she was strong enough and ready enough to let the cat out of the bag. But then instead of negativity, they would all shower her with concern. That was not something she was fully ready for.

* * *

He caught her this time. Killian noticed her leaning over the railing in a position he was quite familiar with as a sea captain. And as a resident of Neverland, he knew that was not where she should be aiming. Quickly he was at her side, bucket in hand.

"Best not be empting your stomach out there. The mermaids won't take kindly to it." He said quietly before handing her a flask of water when she finally sat back.

"Mermaids, I'm guessing they aren't as friendly as Ariel." She joked weakly. Killian just stared at her confused. "Never mind."

"Still with the … sea sickness lass?" Killian knew it wasn't sea sickness but it could be passed off so easily. He actually felt odd saying that Amelia was sea sick, every morning. Why was no one else catching on?

"It's just the beginning. You know any remedies for nausea?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I only know of one…" Killian answered. She looked up at him, he hadn't finished his statement. His eye brows rose and his eyes had that trademark look. Then she knew exactly what he meant and she rolled her eyes.

"Pretty sure that is what got me in this mess in the first place." She almost joked but then had to choke back a few tears.

Killian instantly regretted his choice of words. "Bernadette…"

"Don't, I'm fine." She collected herself and stood up. Amelia walked to the far side of the ship and sat down. Her ring came off and she just spent the next few hours just staring at it.


	3. Sounds like a good plan

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I can't wait until the story comes back! So Amelia is still dealing, alone. Sorry updates are so slow coming. "If I Had Stayed" is getting out of.. well you know. FYI- that is my FAVORITE Killian line. **

* * *

They took turns on a night shift, all seven of them. Amelia preferred when she did it, no one was worrying about her or judging her. She could just stare up at the night sky, apparently Neverland never had daylight. At least Killian kept track of the hours and tried to keep them all on a schedule.

So she spent her time staring and wondering, mostly about Neal. She was more than sure he was dead. He had died somewhere in a strange land alone. He never knew that he was going to be a father, would that fact changed his mind? Did he even have a choice?

* * *

Killian decided that Emma needed a sword fighting lesson. So Amelia wasn't the only woman he taught, but she did doubt there had been anyone else since her. But at least in Emma's case, she was going to be using it on Neverland, Amelia was quite content with her daggers and bow.

Emma was decent with the sword, with Prince Charming as her father, Amelia didn't expect anything less. Amelia stood on the upper deck, leaning on the railing. Gold came up to stand next to her. The two of them just watched the fight beyond in silence.

Then Amelia noticed something… off about Killian's fighting style. Maybe the man was out of practice but he was lacking his usual flair and timing. Amelia tried to study him more closely to figure it out.

Emma took a short break and walked over to Amelia. She seemed out of breath but at least she never lost her footing, like Amelia had done back then.

"Emma, keep going on his left side." Amelia quietly instructed. Emma looked at the librarian confused. "I just want to test a theory."

The savior did listen and did just that when she faced Killian. And Amelia watched his arm movement and his facial expression. Something was definitely off about him and there was only one way to find out for sure.

She walked down to the lower level. "Killian, shirt off." Amelia said with no rhyme or reason.

Emma and Killian paused their fight, Emma was confused while Killian looked the tad bit worried. But he tried to hide it with a comment.

"I thought you were a happily engaged woman."

"Never said I wasn't. Shirt off, now." The healer in her was talking.

Killian huffed and rolled his eyes but he knew better than to argue with her, on anything. His vest came off and he was very slow about his shirt. Annoyed and wanting to see if she was right, Amelia none to gently pulled the back of his shirt down. Saying she was not pleased with the sight was an understatement.

Amelia smacked across the back of the head. "So you leave me on a deserted island and assume this is going to heal itself? No wonder you can't move your arm completely. The wound got infected. You know what this means?" She draped her arms over his shoulders. "I'm going to have to open it up, clean it out and stitch you back up."

Killian looked none too happy. "You want to do this now, lass?"

"Of course." She pushed him in the direction of his cabin but paused to address the rest of the crew. "If you hear screaming, don't worry he's fine."

The two of them stepped into the cabin, Killian knew the drill. He sat down on the chair and took off his shirt. Amelia quickly found the rum, needle, and bandages.

"At least you didn't sit on the bed this time." She remarked quietly.

"I'm still a gentleman and you are engaged."

Amelia sighed at his comment before she stood behind him. "Do you want to start drinking now? This is going to hurt."

"I can handle, lass. You are more than aware I can handle." Killian said, he sounded emotionless.

She was silence as she worked, at least she wasn't rusty. He was cut open, some blood dripped down his back, and the rum quickly cleaned the open wound. Killian only fisted his hand into the arm of the chair but stayed silent.

Then she started to stitch him up. Her thoughts were on all of their times in this cabin, the good ones and the bad ones. That was so long ago, almost a lifetime ago. It wasn't right to dwell in the past. She had bigger issues to deal with.

"How have you been sleeping?"

"What's sleep?" She answered back humorlessly.

"Maybe the reason you can't sleep is because you're in his dreams."

Amelia froze. Was he attempting to give her hope? "You think he's still alive? Somewhere, after getting shot and falling into a portal? I know you are trying to make me feel better Killian, but please don't." She requested.

How are you feeling then?" Killian asked quietly.

"Decently enough. I can still pass the morning sickness off as sea sickness. I hadn't gained enough weight to notice. So I'm not going to worry until there is something to worry about."

"That sounds like a good plan."

* * *

**The cat is going to be let out of the bag soon. How is everyone going to react? Can Amelia even find happiness in it?**

**Note- "If I Had Stayed" is going between chapter 8 and 9.**


	4. Learned a very important lesson that day

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. OMG, you saw the preview right? I was reliving my childhood with Belle and Rumple doing the ballroom scene! It made me forget my pirate there for a moment. Season 4 can not come soon enough. BTW- my season 3 blu ray came today! Happy early birthday to me!**

* * *

Amelia found herself alone again, tying knots. She only allowed a protective hand on her stomach when she was sure no one was looking. Was her baby a boy or a girl? Whose eyes would it have, what about hair color? Would there be ten fingers and ten toes? Would the child be a little miracle?

Suddenly in her mind's eye, she saw a little girl with reddish brown hair and deep brown eyes laughing and running through the aisles of the library. There was so much hope there. In the library, so they would get home, eventually. Then the girl was picked up but none other than Neal. That addition made Amelia catch her breath. This had to be a dream, her heart's longing. Neal was dead, no ifs ands or buts about it.

A girl could dream, couldn't she? Sadly for her, whenever Amelia said or thought it, it was in joking manner. Why dream something when nothing good ever happened for her? Like she had always said about herself: people like her didn't deserve happy endings.

"Amelia?" David's voice brought her back to reality. Reality was a place she dreaded at the moment.

"What? Do you need something?" She tried hard not to sound harsh.

"I need a sparring partner. Hook is busy at the helm and Emma isn't really speaking to me. Besides the fact putting a sword in her hands and facing me might not be a good choice right now."

Amelia shook her head. "I'm not very good with a sword, never was. I wouldn't be a good partner."

"Actually you would make a good partner, I'm really rusty. Come on." David extended a hand to help her up.

"Well, who am I to say no to Prince Charming?" She remarked, standing up without the use of his hand. She did take the sword from his hand and swung it a few times to get used to the weight. Gods above, when was the last time she picked up a sword?

"Ready?" David asked.

"Yeah sure. Are you ready?" She asked back. Without another word, he lunged at her. She met his blade and then pulled back to attack. He blocked and they began to circle.

Amelia felt all eyes were on them, maybe mostly her. Everyone knew Prince Charming had sword skills, but what about the bounty hunter?

She knew Killian would have yelled out pointers if he knew she would listen to him. But instead he stayed silent and just watched.

Their blades clashed a few more times. And David spoke. "You're a little tense, you need to loosen up."

Amelia froze. Suddenly she wasn't Amelia and he wasn't David and they weren't on the deck of the Jolly Roger going to Neverland to save Henry. She was Bernadette and he was James and they were in his chambers in his palace.

Something broke free inside of her. Anger, fear and an overpowering need to protect herself. Her blows became almost frantic and lightning fast, her elbow made hard contact with his chin, causing him to stumble back. He tried to fight back. But her foot met his stomach and "James" fell to the ground. "Bernadette" stood over him, one foot on his chest, sword to his throat.

Then the fake scene in her head morphed into the deck of the Jolly Roger. She was Amelia, he was David. And there were five very shocked very scared people staring at her. Amelia let out a breath that she wasn't aware she was keeping. There is a terrified silence on the deck, no one, not even Killian, had ever seen her like that before. She had gone into full bounty hunter mode.

She regained her composure by blinking a few times and she dropped the sword. She saw everyone had stepped a bit closer, as if trying to help David they seemed afraid at how Amelia would react. There was Emma who looked terrified. Regina and Gold seemed to look fascinated at her sudden and complete descent into darkness. And Killian just looked confused at what could have possibly brought up a reaction like that in her. Amelia knew full well that they all would want to know why she almost killed David.

"Why the hell did you do that? What came over you?" Mary Margret yelled; she was the first one with a voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Amelia began to walk away. She most certainly did not want to discuss it.

"Don't you dare walk away until you explain to me why you almost killed my husband."

Amelia heard the string of the bow being pulled. Was Snow White really going to shoot her if she didn't answer? Turning her eyes skywards, Amelia turned away to give a vague answer.

"I was hire by Prince James, a long time ago. I didn't know what he had hired me for until I got there." She couldn't meet anyone's eyes. Her hand touched the scar along her hairline. "David, your brother was no prince and I learned a very important lesson that day. Ask questions beforehand."

Mary Margret lowered her weapon when she realized what Amelia meant. "Oh, Amelia…"

"Don't be, it was so long ago and he's gone now. Happy now?" Amelia didn't bother offering David a hand to stand up, she left that to his wife. She turned to walk away, her hand resting on her stomach. For once, she didn't care who saw.

* * *

**I usually like her interactions with David, them seem to get alone very well. But this just turns it on its head. I think the reason she doesn't talk to interact with Mary Margret is because I am not a fan of Mary Margret. But then again, I was never a Snow White fan, like ever. Belle all the way! Coming up next- Amelia's relationship with Gold. Well, he is family. Reviews, pretty please. Would be a nice gift, just saying. Chapter 5 VERY SOON.**


	5. Next time, don't be so quick to judge

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. See, I said this chapter was soon. Enjoy. Someone is letting the cat out of the bag and Amelia is none too pleased.**

* * *

The Jolly Roger was nearing to the actual island of Neverland. They had their first contact with one of its residents. He was a Lost Boy though Amelia thought he seemed a bit old to be called a boy.

Tall, blonde, and menacing, and it wasn't for lack of trying. Amelia had a very uneasy feeling when the boy stepped onto the deck. Her hands found a bow and a quiver, just in case.

He over looked the small group. His eyes rested for a moment more on Gold and then Killian. Killian, that made sense, he had been to Neverland before, but Gold made no sense. Then the boy saw Emma and actually smiled.

"We have your boy, Henry, there's a fight in him. Pan thinks he's perfect for his plan." The lost boy stated.

"You touch a hair on his head and I will kill you." Emma almost yelled, but she managed to kept her voice stable.

"Fine, you can have him back, we will just take the other child." He calmly told the group.

A wave of confusion went through Emma, Mary Margret, David, Regina and Gold. Other child? What other child? Greg and Tamara had taken only Henry. What was he talking about? Killian closed his eyes for a moment before glancing over at Amelia, how would she react?

Amelia on the other hand, understood perfectly well. He knew; how could he possibly know? She felt exposed. It wasn't his business, he had to pay.

Before anyone was able to ask a question, an arrow flew past the lost boy's face. The group turned to see Amelia standing, holding her bow tight, her face set.

"I'd like to see you try." She growled.

The boy just laughed. "Pan doesn't fear a woman who can't shoot straight."

"That was a warning shot, I wouldn't miss next time." Amelia answered him.

"Pan never fails…" He started to say.

Those words made Amelia draw another arrow and notched it. She had just about enough of his idle threats. No one and she meant no one messed with her family. But she didn't let go of the arrow because Killian spoke, his voice was quiet and his words came out almost with a sigh.

"Lass, lower the bow, he's not worth losing another arrow over." He turned to the boy. "You have overstayed your welcome, Felix. I suggest you leave now."

The boy, apparently named Felix, turned to leave, he had done what he came to do. This left Amelia with five set of confused eyes that finally turned to understanding.

Emma was the first to react and approached her. "So that wasn't sea sickness was it?" Amelia only shook her head. "Did Neal know?" Again, Amelia shook her head; she couldn't get that answer out.

"Next time, don't be so quick to judge my actions." Amelia focused her statement to the whole group. Then she did something she never excepted to do so soon, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. Her secret was out in the open and now she could do something she wanted to do since she boarded the ship. Amelia Hunter rested her hand on her stomach.

Mary Margret came up to her, almost questioning. "Can I?"

"Sure." She answered and Mary Margret placed a hand on Amelia's stomach. "It's too soon for movement."

"How did you feel? When you first found out?"

"Terrified. Excited. Nervous. Wonderful. Worried. Hopeful. And now…" Amelia paused. She looked over at David. "The things we do for our children. See, I did what I had to do. And you all would have done the same thing."

She felt like she was done talking for now. She needed a moment for herself. But she should have known that was asking too much. Gold stood over her, just staring.

"Yes, Gold I'm carrying your grandchild here. So no I did not just run because I was scared to die. I wasn't going to lose the last thing Neal gave me."

"I'm lost for words, dearie. I obviously wasn't around when Henry was born nor was I around when Baefire was born."

Amelia became confused. "Where were you when Milah was pregnant?"

Gold sighed and sat down next to her. She was family and family members didn't keep secrets, usually. "I was drafted into the king's army against the ogres. Before one of the fights, I was charged to watch a cage that held a seer. She told me that I would die and never see my wife or my son. I believed her. So to get out of service, I injured myself…" His voice almost broke.

Amelia gasped, she had always wondered about Gold's limp, he only had it in Storybrooke. "How… how did you injury yourself?"

"Sledgehammer, right to the knee."

Amelia blinked and was forced to wipe an unexpected tear from her eye. She was shocked he was so open to her. "The things we do for our family." Her fingers rubbed her bracelet. She had done crazy things to protect Derek. And now for her child. "We are going to save Henry. Pan's got nothing on this crazy group we have."

"I hope you are right." Gold said.

Amelia knew there was more she had to say, to clear the air. "I only ran off with Killian to protect my child, not because I cared about him. He took me before he knew why. He's always my way out."

"So there's more to the ruthless pirate than meets the eye? I find that hard to believe." Gold said with a half laugh.

"Well, there's more to everyone than meets the eye. Look at us." Amelia smiled and then placed a hand over his. "Thank you, for sharing that with me. I know that it wasn't easy to talk about."

"Well, dearie, we are family."

* * *

**Aww, Gold even admits they are family now. Reviews please.**


	6. There's three moms, two dads and…

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Happy Times ahead. Just not for long... would you expect anything different from this bunch?**

* * *

Everything changed, that one secret changed everything. Now she was looked at with concern and worry. Amelia was just another person that they all had to worry about. This was exactly what Amelia did not want. She was strong, she never ever showed defeat or weakness. Mary Margret kept asking how she was feeling, like every hour. David made sure she had a hand when walking down the stairs. Gold made sure she had enough food, usually using magic. Emma offered an ear to listen, in case Amelia needed it. Regina had even apologized.

"Miss Hunter, I'm sorry. That I assumed the worst about you. You were right; I would have done the same to protect Henry."

"Good to know. But thank you for admitting that you were wrong. That was very big for you."

Killian was the only one who gave her space.

Amelia was carrying a semi heavy crate across the deck. It needed to be moved and she wouldn't mind doing it. Part of her knew she shouldn't be carrying something that heavy. She had been a healer once upon a time, she knew what she was capable of doing. But these were not normal circumstances so she had to make things up.

David was standing by Killian and he noticed Amelia struggling. He turned to Killian, almost angry. "You keep saying that you are a gentleman or what to be hero and yet you let her struggle?"

Then David, ever the Prince Charming, leap into action and went right to Amelia's side. "Let me get that for you." He said, already taking it from her hands.

"I got it..." But it was out of her hands before she finished her sentence.

"You shouldn't be carrying things that are heavy, not in your condition..." He started.

"My condition? David, I'm pregnant, not cripple…" Amelia paused, giving Gold a sideways look. "No offense."

"None taken." He answered.

"You know what I do need though? I need everyone on this ship to stop thinking that I am a piece of glass that is going to break. I am fine." She grabbed the crate back and walked across the deck.

"Was she always like that?" David asked Killian.

"Thickheaded and unable to accept help? Yes always was. When it comes to Bernadette, I know when to offer a hand and when to keep my distance. If you want to stay alive, I suggest you learn that."

"Do you still care about her?" David asked.

But Killian would never give a straight answer about that. "She is more capable than you think she is. She doesn't like help and will never ask for it. I don't like to see her hurting."

"So you do care?" David pressed again.

"Just a pair of strangers with memories, mate." Killian turned his attention back to the sea.

"Wonder if she feels the same?" The prince mused to himself.

* * *

Killian had been intently watching Amelia tie knots for over an hour; she was still using it as a way to keep herself busy. He finally walked off when she messed up a few times, her mind was elsewhere. "How are you feeling?"

She dropped the rope and looked up at him, almost trying to figure out how to word her answer. "Decent enough, I guess. Depending on how long this rescue mission lasts I'm not going to fit into my clothes."

"You can always lend you some."

"Thank you, Killian." She smiled up at him, he returned it. And to his surprise, she patted the bench next to her. He accepted her invite. "I never said thank you. For taking me with you…"

"Well, when a beautiful lass begs you to take her away, I can only be a gentleman and obey…" He started to say with his trademark sass.

Amelia playfully shoved his shoulder. "Killian, I'm trying to be serious here. You took me even with our history. And kept your good form and went back to save the town. You have more makings of a hero than I do. I was actually worried when we took on the extra crew members but I comforted now. There's three moms, two dads and…" She paused, uncertain how to name him.

"The ride, like you said. I am just the ride." Killian answered almost sadly.

"You're so much more when you want to be." Her voice was completely serious but he barely believed her.

* * *

"Boy or girl?" Mary Margret asked. She had a charm on a long chain in her hand. Amelia stared at it then at Mary Margret. "It's magical; it can predict the gender of a child." She explained.

Amelia shook her head. "All I want is a healthy baby. I don't want to know, I want it to be a surprise." It was true, for the first time in her life, she wanted to be surprised.

"Have you thought about names? Or a nursery when we get home?" Mary Margret kept asking questions.

Shockingly, Amelia wasn't getting annoyed. The princess's excitement was almost catchy. "No, I haven't thought about names, but maybe after a family member. Never got the chance to even think about a nursery."

"Did Helen know?"

Amelia paused, Belle must have told Helen where she was going and why. Would Helen believe she was in safe hands? "Helen told me if I saw a way out, to save my child to jump ship. She understood."

"That's a good mother for you." Mary Margret commented.

"I hope I'm as good." Amelia rested her hand on her stomach.

* * *

What's it like?" Amelia sat next to Emma. There was a question that had been on her mind for a while; she hadn't felt comfortable asking it. But now she swallowed her fear and asked.

"What's what like?" Emma asked back, confused.

Amelia swallowed hard. "To be pregnant and alone." Emma looked shocked and lost for words. "You were pregnant with Henry, alone and in jail. How hard was that?"

Emma finally blinked. "You're not alone. You have me, and Mary Margret and David. Hell, you have Gold and maybe Regina. And Hook, he kept quiet this whole time for you. So you never have to worry about being alone."

Amelia smiled, her first real smile since her secret wasn't a secret anymore. People had her back, it was heartwarming. Life was looking brighter. Now they just had to save Henry and get home.

* * *

**Reviews please? Next chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Don't tell anyone

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. My only comment is I am evil.**

* * *

Amelia was dreaming, it was a wonderful dream. She was with her parents and her baby brother: Sophia Andrew and Ryan, her adopted family: Michael, Helen, Jordan, Nathan, even Richard. And Derek. And Neal. And their child.

She was happy, maybe happy wasn't a strong enough word for it. Joyful, blissful, delighted, jovial. Even those words weren't enough. She had never ever felt like that before. It was perfect, a perfect life with more people than she ever imagined would care about her.

Then suddenly she was in pain, more pain then anything she had felt in her life. It was this pain that woke her up.

Amelia bolted up in bed in the cabin, but that movement only intensified the pain. Something was wrong, very wrong. Her entire body hurt, every inch of it. At least she had the tiniest bit of self-control to keep her scream silent. She did not need anyone coming into her cabin.

Another surge of pain shot through her and a sob left her mouth. And she doubled over, her arms wrapped tightly across her stomach. She calmed herself for all of the two seconds it took for her to tear the blanket off of her.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that was before her.

Blood.

So much blood.

At first she was confused, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She almost couldn't form a thought as she clasped her hand to her month to stifle the half scream half sob that erupted from her very soul.

She lost the baby.

She lost the last gift that Neal left her.

Amelia Hunter lost Neal Cassidy's baby.

Bernadette lost Baefire's baby.

She was alone, again.

She forced herself to get out of the bed to put some distance between her and the blood stained bed. She tumbled to the floor, curling into a ball.

It was the worst kind of crying. Her lips shook and her eyes filled up faster than ever possible. She tried so hard to silence herself and not make a noise. But that only brought on even on more pain. All she wanted to do was let out a yelp or a cry or something.

She couldn't breathe, all she did was cry.

In short, Amelia was a mess.

Finally the tears stopped and Amelia changed her clothes, pulled on her coat, and gathered the sheets. She left the cabin and went up to the deck.

All was quiet, even the waves were gentle. And she thanked the gods there was no one on the deck. She did not need an audience. There was nothing Amelia could do but press her lips to the sheet before dropping it into the sea. Who would have thought her child would have a sea burial.

Suddenly she was numb, she wanted to cry again. But her body wouldn't let her. She just stared at the ocean.

"Amelia?" Someone found her. Fear came over her and she turned to see David standing a few yards away. He looked confused and a bit concerned.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else." She was shocked she had a voice, much less one that sounded normal and level.

"You thought I was Hook?" David asked, he still called the pirate by his more colorful name.

"I am glad you're not, really glad you're not."

He looked over the rail. "What did you throw overboard?"

She answered with the first word that came to her broken mind. "Hope." She had mentally named her lost child. Hope, dreams, faith, everything she had thrown away when she let Benjamin go. And Killian. And Neal.

Amelia finally out a single sob, which she quickly silenced. David turned to her, the wheels turning in his head.

"Amelia, did you lose…?" He was unsure how to finish his question or even if he should.

She didn't even have to answer before she finally surrendered to her sobs that racked her body. And David just placed his hand on her shoulder and said nothing.

After she cried herself out, Amelia composed herself and wiped her tears. She made no sign she was going to move from her spot on the deck. But she did sit down against the wood, trying to make herself relax.

"Gold has second shift." David broke the silence.

"Don't tell him, don't tell anyone." Amelia asked, looking up at him, pleading with her eyes.

"I won't." He said, walking away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Amelia woke up the next morning, confused about everything. Where was she? Why was she here? Why was a jacket over her?

Then she remembered the most important answer and bolted to her feet. Amelia desperately searched the seas for something she knew was gone. And her shell closed up around her for protection from everything and everyone.

"You didn't have to throw my jacket on the floor, dearie." Mr. Gold came over to her and picked up his jacket, dusting it off. "You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Amelia said. She didn't feel like doing much of anything.

"You're carrying my grandchild, Miss Hunter. You don't seem to be taking this very seriously."

"You're over reacting! Stop caring about me! I don't deserve it!" She shot angrily. There was rage rising in her. Amelia walked away and did everything to stop the third wave of tears that was ready to overtake her body.

Mary Margret came to her side and attempted to comfort her. "I know, I understand what you are going through. I was pregnant with Emma during uncertain times and we did everything to protect her…"

"Shut up! You don't understand! You have no idea what I am going through!" Amelia had a burst of total rage.

"You have to protect your child…" Mary Margret reasoned.

"If I had a child to protect at the moment!"

Mary Margret paused and then truly understood, as did the rest of the crew. No one could meet her eyes. An eerie silence settled over them all.

Mary Margret suddenly felt guilty for everything she had said and thought about the former bounty hunter. "Amelia… I am so sorry…" The princess pulled her into a hug and for the first time in her life, Amelia did not pull back.

* * *

**Reviews, please don't hate me. **


	8. There was always someone's eyes on her

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Sorry this took so long. I am putting the finishing touches on the 10 chapter companion story that is going to follow chapter nine. And the Heavens parted and I heard a voice telling me a brilliant brilliant scary plot for the next part. I live for moments like this, when you just freeze in the middle of something and stare into nothingness. And then slightly scare your coworkers with your sudden movements to find paper. Hints on the idea in the next chapter. But it will make this part look like a walk in the park. Amelia is dealing and coping still.**

* * *

Amelia kept her distance, she didn't have a voice any way. Bedside, what could anyone say to her? But being alone with just her thoughts in her cabin was even worse. So she sat at one end of the ship: tying knots, playing with her ring and eventually she started pacing. She had never felt so empty.

There was always someone's eyes on her. It was like they were making sure she didn't break down. They were taking care of her from a distance. But Amelia hated it. She was better than that. She didn't need anyone. There were only three people she could fully rely on: "Me, myself and I".

Amelia must have paced the length of the ship ten times before Mary Margret stopped her with gentle hand on her shoulder. "Amelia, you should rest."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." Amelia sent the princess a fake bright smile. It hurt so much she almost started crying.

"You should go lie down, at least stop pacing." David joined in.

"What do you know about what I should and should not do? No, I am not going to be useless!" Amelia yelled but then calmed herself. "I can't be alone with my thoughts right now." She added quietly.

And Killian, being the gentleman he always said he was, stepped in. "Captain's cabin, now." He was done with her in a random cabin. She was taking his cabin whether she wanted it or not. Actually he was done with her completely, done with her being hurt and alone, done with her trying to deal with it on her own. Why was he still putting up with her?

"Killian, back out." Bernadette growled at him. He was the last thing she needed. It was bad enough the cute sickly sweet couple known as Snow White and Prince Charming were being comforting. She was beyond shocked that Gold had backed off. Or maybe he was waiting for a better time to offer… something. Amelia had no idea what the Dark One could offer her in her moment of grief.

Regina had retreated completely. She was clearly dealing with her own issues, as was Emma.

Killian tried again. "Please."

"Stop it." Her voice broke, and she was on the verge of tears, again.

"Lass, need I remind you that I am the captain of this ship. And I make the demands and you follow them." Killian was not sure how he managed to say that nicely.

"Are you seriously playing that card?" She challenged him; half shocked at his change of attitude. He had been so supportive and almost protective before.

"Yes, I am. And you are fully aware that I am not scared to pick you up and carry you down there."

Her eyes widened at him. The pirate captain and the bounty hunter stood there fully engrossed in their staring contest. Neither one of them wanted to back down. Finally, it was the events of the day that broke Amelia and without a word she spun on her heel and went below deck.

"Your relationship must have been interesting." David shook his head.

"Interesting doesn't begin to describe it."

* * *

Amelia just paced the cabin. She couldn't climb into the bed, that would awkward to say the least. So she sat on the one object that was comforting, the table. She was a bounty hunter, she had survived death so many times, she had lost countless family members and friends. But this loss, this one was more powerful than all her losses combined. Amelia felt beyond broken, useless and underserving of any happiness.

Tears threatened her eyes, again. Was this even humanly possible? She really thought she had run out a day ago.

Her loneliness was interrupted by Regina quickly entering the cabin. She stood by the door, staring. Clearly she was lost for words. A tiny bit of Amelia was proud of making the Evil Queen at a loss of words.

"I'm sorry…" Regina started to say, but Amelia stopped her.

"You don't have to say anything else. I don't need or want a pity party." Amelia was completely honest, now she just had to pass that message to Mary Margret and David.

"So, you and the pirate, a six month dalliance… why?" Regina asked.

Amelia stared; she didn't think Regina would ever ask a question like that. But for once, there wasn't a hint of venom in her voice. She was honestly asking as if curious.

Amelia let out a long sigh. "Greed and lust, sadly. But I will admit, it was the most interesting six months of my life."

"So if these walls could talk…?"

"I'm really glad they can't, especially that one over there." Amelia's brown eyes darted to the wall to her right. Something that resembled a smile crossed her face, and then she looked down at her engagement ring. "But that part of my life is in past and I moved on. And now I get to move on again. Another twenty eight year of mourning should do the trick."

* * *

Amelia was back on deck a few hours later, she had hoped that would be enough to keep everyone off her back for a while. Clearly, she thought wrong.

First it was Mary Margret offering food. Then David paced alongside her, making small talk. Emma just sat next to her, quietly asking how she was feeling.

"Stop it, I'm fine, no need to ask every five minutes! This isn't my first; I know what I'm doing!" She finally yelled.

There was silence on the ship. Silence and confusion. Not her first? What was she talking about? Killian locked eyes with her from across the ship. Amelia couldn't mean what he thought she meant.

"You have dealt with this before?" Mary Margret asked, ready to give another hug if need be. What else had Amelia been through?

Amelia shook her head, she was a healer by profession, and there wasn't much she hadn't dealt with. "Professionally. I have dealt with this professionally." She cleared the air. Amelia swore she heard a sigh of relief from Killian.

* * *

Amelia basically had two moods: on the verge of tears or madder than a hatter. For the first time, Gold was the "lucky" target.

He was just trying to be comforting, truly he was. They were bonded through death of a child now. He stood next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Amelia jumped slightly. That was the last thing she expected from him.

"The pity party has to end. I am dealing as well as I can. You should be satisfied with that." There was venom in her voice as she stormed away from him. The Dark One was technically her only semi real family member on this ship. Amelia didn't have the strength to accept help or even to care much.

"This is how you thank me after I saved your life? Gold asked, trying to keep his sudden anger in check. She of all people should accept the extended hand. The Dark One rarely did that for anyone.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia spat, confused. Gold then froze, unsure what to say or do. He might as dig his own grave now. "What did you do?" She almost yelled. No, correction she did yell.

Gold said nothing, there was nothing he could say. So he just snapped his fingers and a blue orchid appeared in his palm. There was a moment of connection and understanding in Amelia's face as she strove to control her emotions. So he was the "higher power" that had saved her all those ago. Saved her only to rip her family and throw her on her path of loss and pain. She walked back to him and slapped him across the face.

"You should have let me die." Amelia growled before walking herself into the captain's cabin.

* * *

Next chapter soon. If you don't remember what happened aganist that wall, reread "Pleasured and Tortured" on my profile.

Reviews pretty please with a cherry on top?

Sunday Sunday!


	9. Being broken is incredibly exhausting

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. OMG that premier! I called the hat! Enjoy this chapter and I have been very productive!**

* * *

Killian stood at the door to his cabin a few hours later. It was his turn to check on her; apparently he had been doing it more than anyone else on the ship. David reasoned it was because he knew her the best. Maybe not the best, but certainly she knew her the longest. Plus, he had to admit, he did understand her.

He took a swig of rum; he was going to need it. This wasn't supposed to be his job. It should have been Baefire's, or Neal's rather. But Neal was gone, most likely dead, but Killian would never say that to Amelia.

This should be the crocodile's job, he couldn't believe he just thought that. Amelia would have been his daughter in law if she got her happy ending. His former love was almost daughter in law of the murderer of his other former lover. What a tangled web this family was.

Killian finally softly knocked on the door, no sound came from inside. Maybe she was sleeping. He slowly opened the door. Empty bed and she wasn't siting on the table, like he had half expected her to be.

"Bernadette?" He only used her name when he was concerned or furious at her.

Then there was a tiny sound, a soft sob and he turned. Amelia was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall eyes staring at nothing.

His breath was caught in his lungs, that was the exact spot Liam had died. He needed to get her off the floor now, needed to get her into bed and for once not in that way.

"Please get off the floor, lass." Killian almost pleaded. He was shocked he had a voice.

Amelia slowly turned her eyes up to him, they were red and puffy and broken. She seemed she didn't have the strength to stand on her own. It would seem she had finally run out of tears. Now she just stared into space in complete silence. It hurt him even more to see her like this.

Killian had seen her during difficult and trying times before, but this was something completely different. Usually it was her past haunting her. Now it was the lack of a future that broke her.

Her eyes were on him, but they seemed to look through him like he wasn't even there. He knew she couldn't and wouldn't move.

So Killian said down next to her on the floor, being careful not to touch her. He really should just put up a sign 'This is the crying wall'. How many nights did he spend crying here after Liam died then after Milah died? He had honestly lost count.

This wasn't supposed to happen, none of it. They were supposed to be in Storybrooke. Neal was supposed to be holding Amelia's hand during this pregnancy. Henry was supposed to be with Emma, safe and loved. And where exactly did that leave him? Apart from seeking revenge, he had nothing.

So Killian Jones continued to sit on the floor in silence. He noticed there was a folded paper in her hand. Should he ask about it or just pull it out of her hand? He went with the second option. It just slid out; she didn't even put up a fight. That was a first for her.

The paper had a short paragraph, written in her own hand.

_"There it goes again. That heavy feeling in your chest when you don't feel any desire to speak or move. All you want to do is close your eyes and sleep because the process of being broken is incredibly exhausting. You attempt your best to make your days fulfilling not no matter how hard you try you can't seem to connect to anyone or anything."_

She finally broke the silence.

"I keep telling myself that it's the last time." She very quietly said.

"Last time for what, lass?" He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. Her shoulders shook from her sob but she silenced herself with her hands over her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheek and she moved closer to Killian. Her head rested on his shoulder and stayed there.

* * *

David came looking for Kilian later. The pirate had been gone into his cabin over an hour to check on Amelia. Not that he had a bad feeling about them being alone for that long, but he did not trust the pirate, especially with Amelia in her current state. He knocked on the door, there was no sound. So he slowly opened the door.

The sight he was greeted was nothing short of a shock to his eyes. The feared pirate Captain Hook was sitting on the floor with a former lover's head on his shoulder. Kllian's head popped up and he quickly put his finger to his mouth.

"She finally fell asleep, might be the first time since…" Killian said quietly.

David nodded, he had to admit Amelia looked so peaceful. Maybe she didn't feel any pain when she slept. "You going to move her?"

"I don't have the heart to disturb her." Killian said.

* * *

Amelia stood on the deck much later that night, she was well rested, physically at least. Mentally, spiritually, emotionally, that was completely a different story. She doubted she would ever be fine mentally, spiritually or emotionally ever again. Her eyes, that were now dry, fell to the small vial in her hands. The liquid was silver and looked almost sparkly.

Oh what she had to do to obtain it. That man, if she could call that creature a man, still haunted her dreams. And Amelia wasn't a woman who scared easily. Then there was her, that woman, who had given her something without a price. That was before "everything comes with a price" had been drilled into her head. Well, at least in Storybrooke, she was safe from them and that part of her past.

It was tonic she had been saving for a rainy day. Did tears count as rain? It would answer her questions. What would her life be like if she made different choices, if life had been kinder to her?

What if she made things work with Killian?

What if she never betrayed him?

What if she had stayed?

* * *

**OK people, same deal with "Pleasured and Tortured" go to the companion story found on my profile entitled "If I Had Stayed". There are notes to accompany it. I really hope you enjoy it. So read that and come back to chapter 10**

**Reviews please please.**

**Notes- So I have a major plot planned for the people Bernadette made the deal with, if you want to guess what villains I pulled into the story, be my guest. (FYI- Beauty and the Beast is my favorite story) **


	10. The most capable people I have ever met

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. You have to read "If I Had Stayed" before reading this chapter. That story is found on my profile.**

* * *

Amelia woke up from that dream back on the Jolly Roger. She shook her head, that had been the most painful dream she had ever had. Her breath was ragged and her knees gave out forcing her to sit down on a barrel.

Her feelings were all mixed up. Content that she got out when she did but sad because the outcome seemed to be the same. She was alone and childless either way.

There was a slight noise besides her. Amelia turned her head to see Kilian sitting next to her. He seemed lost for words as he just stared at her. Then it hit her, he had the same dream.

They had both experienced the alternate life for them. What could either of them really say? It hadn't ended well, by any means. Yes, there were good moments in that life but the fights were otherworldly. They were so different.

"I didn't give it up." Killian finally broke the silence. Amelia turned her head to look at him, she was confused. "The Jolly Roger. I didn't give it up, it was waiting for me at the next port. In case, we…."

There was no reason for him to finish that statement. "In case we didn't work out. You had no faith in us." She shook her head. Could she really be mad at him? "We were awful people together, weren't we?"

"I don't know about awful, but…"

"I'm glad I got out when I did." She answered honestly.

He just sat there in silence. He had conflicted feelings also. He had been happy with her but no content with their life. "I don't mean to pry but how are you content with that quiet life with Baefire?"

A long sigh left Amelia. Why? That was a hard question. "Storybrooke didn't have the need for a bounty hunter. There was no temptation to be her."

He nodded, accepting her answer. "The Enchanted Forest was filled with temptation."

"And no one knew who I was, that helped."

Killian's eyes fell to the vial in her hands. "Now how did you obtain something like this? I never saw anything like this before."

"Do you still care about me?" She turned to fully face him. It was not a trick question, but he did freeze. "You don't want to know what I had to do. Let's just leave it at that Killian."

"I didn't answer your question, lass." Killian argued slightly.

"You don't have to have say anything, your silence said it all. You wouldn't have let me back on your ship if you didn't care the slightest bit about me." She gave him a small sad smile.

"I don't like to see you hurt, lass." Killian told her.

"I know and I appreciate it. A lot,"

* * *

A few days later, the island was finally close enough to land. They were finally going to set foot on Neverland.

"We are going to be landing soon. You should get armed up." Killian held up a key. Amelia recognized it instantly and a tiny smile appeared on her face. "Now there's that beautiful smile. I know you can't be bribed with jewelry. " He gently nudged his shoulder into hers

"Shut up Killian." She playfully shoved him back and began to walk away.

"While you're down there, get weapons for the rest of the crew." He called after her.

She paused, turning to face him. "Crew? More like rag tag band of misfits with a common goal."

Below deck, Amelia took a moment to just look around the room. She needed it to gather herself. A few deep breaths, a touch to the engagement ring, the fight to end the sobs. Now she was set and determined to do everything to save Henry.

She picked out twelve daggers, a bow and a quiver full of arrows for herself. Finally she was starting to feel like her old self. Almost content still alone but at least I control of something.

Killian had said to get weapons for everyone else. What about the rest of them? David would want a sword, being Prince Charming and all. Mary Margret was a bow and arrow kind of woman. Gold and Regina had their magic so no weapons for them. That left Emma. Amelia grabbed another sword and headed up to the deck.

"Here." She handed David the sword and Mary Margret the bow and quiver. They both looked a little confused.

"Where did these come from?" Mary Margret asked, testing out the bow.

"The armory." Amelia answered matter-of-factly.

"This ship has an armory?" David said, trying to sound impressed.

"Yes, it took me while to remember where it was. Last time I went down there, I was upside down." Amelia clearly remembered that time.

David understood what she meant and shook his head, trying to get rid of that image.

"David, at least she is making jokes." Mary Margret rubbed his arm.

"Where did you get these weapons? Stole them?" David had the nerve to ask Kilian.

Amelia felt annoyance building in her. "David, in times like this, you don't ask where the weapons came from. You simply say thank you."

He sensed her anger and did not want her foot on his chest again. So he just nodded.

Amelia walked over to Emma. "Here, you need something to defend yourself on Neverland." She held out the sword to Emma.

The Savior only stared at it for a moment and then pointed to the short sword on the barrel next to her. "I have something already. It was Neal's…" She paused then looked up at Amelia almost in horror. "Oh wait, you should have it. Hook gave it to me but I'm just the ex, you're the…"

"No, it's fine. Killian offered it to me already. I'm not good with a sword, they aren't my thing. Use the sword now then give it to Henry when we save him."

"You know we are going to save him?"

"Of course, this ship has the most capable people I have ever met. Plus we are family and we always find a way."

* * *

**Bernadette and Killian needed a real understanding moment. Killian was having the same dream, that's how Amelia now knows about Liam. They are finally making it to Neverland, in chapter 11. Reviews please. **


	11. We just need to succeed

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Sorry this took so long, my day job totally gets in the way. One day, i will be a full time writer. OMG, Sunday's episode was awesome, I am really enjoying this season.**

* * *

Neverland was finally within eye sight, for the first time since they went through the portal. Amelia was never happier to see dry land before, even though she should fear the island itself.

"Now what?" She called over to Killian, who was at the helm.

"I am going to sail around the island and sail up a river so that we surprise him." Killian answered.

Him. Amelia wasn't entirely sure who him was, but it was Neverland, so most likely Peter Pan. She had seen the movie enough times to know the character but as with every fairy tale, the story was never true.

She stood away from Emma, Amelia knew she needed her space enough her parents felt the need to approach her. Seriously did Snow White and Prince Charming not understand personal space?

"We will find Henry." Mary Margret tried to reassure her daughter.

"No you won't." Gold cut in, standing on the deck. Someone apparently had time and magic for a wardrobe change. "I am going to get Henry."

Regina jumped in. "I thought we agreed to do this together."

"Dearie, I don't recall saying such a thing." He almost shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Emma asked, it was the question on everyone's mind.

"Because I want to succeed." Gold replied. Clearly Gold had about the same amount of faith in the heroes that Amelia did. She hated to admit that fact about herself. She thought she would have learned better by now.

"Why do you think I'll fail?" Emma asked, beginning to become angry.

"Because you don't believe in anything, not even yourself. Our foe is too powerful. Neverland is a world where imagination runs wild." At that, the Dark One disappeared from the Jolly Roger.

Amelia shook her head, great now they were Dark One less. Another magical person or just another person in general would be helpful. No one, well maybe Killian, knew what they were up against.

Emma disappeared below deck; Amelia hoped she would finally get a moment of peace. Amelia herself was done with moments of peace and aloneness. Now she just needed to be busy and have a mission, something to distract her. And that mission was to find Henry and bring him back home safe. He might not have been her step son, but nonetheless he was family and one could never have too many family members.

Amelia saw Killian go below deck and went to his place at the helm. It was calm for all of ten minutes before the ship was attacked. Amelia screamed and tightened her grip on the wheel. Both David and Mary Margret joined her.

Killian appeared back on deck and told them all to prepare for battle.

Battle? Who was going to fight them? Amelia tilted her head to see mermaids as the attackers. So these were not Ariel like mermaids.

Killian joined her at the wheel after sending David to load the cannon. "Maybe we can outrun them?" Amelia yelled, trying to avoid being drenched by the rough waves.

"Doubtful." Killian yelled back.

Mary Margret and Emma dropped a net into the water. Regina, ever the one to rush things, started throwing fireballs into the water. But they somehow caught a mermaid and Regina finally helped by magically moving her onto the deck.

Now what to do with the captive?

"Get that bloody fish off my ship!" Killian yelled. Amelia had never seen him that angry over something seemingly small.

The argument continued among the group, Amelia stayed quiet. Then the captive mermaid picked up a conch shell and blew, a loud signal filled the air. Amelia had to get go of the wheel to cover her ears.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"It was a warning, let me go or die." The mermaid answered.

Amelia swallowed hard; she did not come all this way just to die at the hands of a mermaid. She went through too much crap to have this kind of ending.

Then David turned into a demanding prince with a gloating Regina. "If you do no reveal yourself, we will make you." Regina added the mermaid after David's threats.

The argument grew worse as did the storm.

"Bloody hell…" Killian said, looking towards the sky. Amelia looked concerned at him and he answered her question without her having to ask. "The bloody mermaid called the storm."

David pulled out the sword and held it to the mermaid's throat. "Stop the storm and we will let you go." At least he was being slightly reasonable.

Until Regina began to encouraged David to kill her. Mary Margret sent her husband a shocked look which made David refuse to listen to Regina.

Killian and Amelia attempted to turned the ship around to outrun the storm. An all-out brawl began between Regina and Mary Margret. The storm kept getting worse and the ship began to take on water.

Emma, the only one who was thinking clearly, yelled that everyone has to think this through. Without another word, Regina turned the mermaid to wood. That stupid action prompted a giant tidal wave to loom over the ship.

Amelia almost couldn't believe what her eyes saw, Mary Margret punch Regina in the face. The lightning hit the ship, causing Amelia to jump but not take her hands off the wheel.

David attempted to stop the fight, making Kilian to leave the wheel to tell him to let the women fight it out. Which was the wrong thing to say as David punched Killian, beginning yet another fight.

Amelia watched helplessly as Mary Margret and Regina fought on one side while David and Killian exchanged blows on the other side. Was she the only one thinking clearly or didn't want to get into a fight with someone?

Emma attempted to yell at the others to stop fighting. She realized something very important and it dawned on Amelia a moment later. The mermaid didn't cause the storm, they themselves were. Emma's yells were getting nowhere and she locked eyes with Amelia for a spilt second before jumping over board.

Well that certainly was enough to stop all the fighting. Her parents of course were the first ones at the railing, trying to locate their daughter. Amelia did not leave the wheel. Someone had to keep this ship from sinking.

"Regina, find her, bring her back up here!" Mary Margret yelled.

"I can't see her."

David grabbed a rope, ready to jump into the water to save Emma. Killian stopped him and then offered to help. The prince had a rope tied around his waist and jumped into the water.

It seemed like forever until Regina, Mary Margret and Killian pulled up David with an unconscious Emma. It took another few minutes to bring her back. She coughed water up and opened her eyes. And the skies cleared. Amelia, along with the rest of the group, breathed a sigh of relief. She also noticed the look of pure joy on Killian's face. It had been years since she had seen a look like that from him directed at anyone. She was pretty sure she was the last one. Then it dawned on her, Killian had feelings for Emma.

With the storm over now that everyone worked together, the Jolly Roger landed and the whole group finally stood on solid ground.

"I can fix the ship and we can still follow the Captain's initial plan." Regina pointed out.

"Pan already knows we are here, so sneaking up won't work. It's time we all believed in each other." Emma answered.

Now that was easier said than done. Amelia didn't really trust anyone, she barely trusted herself most of the time.

"You want to be friends? After everything that's happened between us?" Regina asked, shocked.

"I don't expect that, I just need each of us to be exactly what you are: heroes, villain, pirates. We just need to succeed.

"And what's your talent, Savior?" Regina just kept asking questions.

"I'm a mother, and I'm going to get my son back. Anyone against me should stay out of my way." Emma began to walk away.

So Emma basically appointed herself the leader of their rag tag group. Mary Margret and David were the first to follow her. Killian was next; he wore a grin on his face that seemed to match Amelia's. Regina was the last to follow.

Amelia had the same reason for being here, she could have been a mom. They were people with a common goal, so there was hope. She pulled her saddlebag over her shoulder and followed the group into the jungle.

* * *

**Reviews pretty please. I hope this story goes faster. I am working on a future crapfest for Amelia, like I havent put her through enough. **


	12. To think I wanted to come here

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Sorry this took so long, I am writing this one, and stuff from season 4 and i have a crapfest planned for further in season 4. Neverland is going to be a walk in the park. I'm really liking the relationship between Killian and Amelia here.**

* * *

What were her talents? Amelia thought to herself as she brought up the rear of the group. Well, first off, she was a bounty hunter so trained killer. And she was a healer, so she could save people. And she was fiercely loyal to her family and friends, they always seemed to come before herself. Amelia knew how to get the job done, no matter what had to be done. Good way out or bad way out, it never matter. As long as at the end of the day, everyone was safe, it was the right choice.

The trek through the jungle was no walk in the park. They were heading for a ridge for better view of the island.

"Remind me why I can't just transport us to the top of the ridge?" Regina asked, ever the drama queen. Amelia doubted she had ever trekked anywhere in her life

"Because, Your Majesty, Neverland has dangers you don't know about and I am your only guide. And I say we walk." Killian responded, trying not to sound annoyed.

Emma nodded, agreeing with Killian. That was new, Emma didn't trust easily.

David took out his sword to clear a path but Kilian grabbed his wrist. "Those thorns carry Dreamshade. It causes a slow and painful death. I suggest we take a slightly different direction."

Dreamshade, so this was Dreamshade. It looked so innocent, as do most things that are deadly. Amelia looked at it thoughtfully.

"No, we are going this way." David said sounding very final. And the group followed him. First Mary Margret then Regina. Killian pulled Emma aside, Amelia didn't bother attempting to listen in. She had more important things to do, like safely gather some of this Dreamshade.

Amelia unwrapped the scarf from her neck and opened her vital kit. Using the scarf as a layer of protection, she broke off a short branch that had a few thorns and dropped it into the vial. She assumed that would be enough.

"What are you doing, lass?" Killian's voice came from behind her.

She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Being resourceful, that's one of my talents." Amelia stood up and showed him the vial. "This has Tamara's name on it." She gave him a small smile.

"I thought you were above revenge." Killian remarked.

"That was the old me. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. Not anymore."

David called out to them from the top of the ridge. Amelia was almost taken back at the view of the island. The Dark Jungle lay before them.

"The Dark Jungle seems to have grown a bit since the last time I was here." Killian said, trying to find Pan's lair from his spot.

"But we are in a good position to comb the jungle." David said.

"No, the Dark Jungle is treacherous, we should go around it. As for tonight, I suggest we make camp."

Regina of course, objected but being half dead on our feet wouldn't help to find Henry.

They set up camp at the bottom of the ridge. Amelia offered to gather firewood. She needed a moment away from "Team Anti-Captain Hook". Killian was the only one of the group who knew the island, why was no one listening to him? Of course his villain status wasn't helping his cause, but there was no choice in trusting him.

Amelia had an armful of sticks and she just paused to study her surroundings. She was in the middle of a forest, much like the Enchanted Forest. So it was like home in a way. Back with Derek and Robin and that life. Yes, she missed Derek and Robin with all her heart, that life she could deal without.

"Thank you."

Amelia jumped, almost dropping her collection. "Killian, really do not sneak up on me! And thank you for what?"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were lost in your thoughts. Thank you for not disagreeing with me on what to do on this island. Or at least not disagreeing out loud." Killian seemed almost shy with admitting to having someone on his side.

"You were here before, you know its dangers better than anyone else. David is just being stupid."

"Swan said her father isn't used to working with villains."

"You're not a villain, or at least not right now. I don't think they know how to see you in any other light. I know there's another side of you; I have seen every side of you." She did not mean to turn that into a joke. Amelia didn't meet his eyes, but looked around. "And to think I wanted to come here."

"And I told you it was a bloody nightmare."

"And Pan?"

"A bloody demon." He said it with venom in his voice

"And demons can be killed, right Captain?" She asked hopefully.

Killian didn't answer, he just moved his arm and nodded him head in the direction of camp. He was right, they shouldn't linger apart from the group.

* * *

Amelia really wished she hadn't left her coat on the ship, it would have made a comfortable pillow. This was one thing she did not miss about the Enchanted Forest, the sleeping on the hard ground. She wanted her bed, her pillow, her blankets, and her bed partner.

Gods above, she sounded like a spoiled princess. He bed, pillow and blankets were far away and her bed partner…was in his own enteral sleep somewhere. When she finally dozed off, thankfully it was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later, no one bothered to wake her up for what seemed like a group meeting. Amelia sent a death glare over to Killian.

"You needed the sleep, lass. Didn't want to wake you." He apologized.

"Remember the last time you said that? What's going on?"

"Pan, he gave me a map that leads to Henry." Emma was sitting on a log holding what looked like a blank sheet of paper.

"An invisible map? Is there a magic word to say?" Amelia was trying to be helpful.

"I have to stop denying who I am." Emma answered.

Not a helpful clue at all. "Great, the kid talks in riddles, sounds like someone else I know." Gold had the same annoying habit.

"Maybe I can use magic to unlock the map…" Regina began to reach for the map, but Emma slammed her hand down on it.

"Emma, Pan is just playing games with you. You can win." Mary Margret told her daughter.

"You know your magic won't always work, sometimes a little elbow grease or sheer brain power saves the day." Amelia told Regina. "You want to learn a quick move to disarm someone in case your magic fails?" Amelia asked Regina.

Regina stared at her, a bit shocked. "My magic never fails."

Amelia tried not to look like she would contradict that statement but her expression did her in.

"What bounty hunter skills do you have?" Regina gave in.

"Palm of the hand, right above the wrist, slam it into your opponent's nose. The theory is that the force of is so powerful that a bone in their nose will break and go right into their brain. Instant death."

"Have you ever done that?"

"No, but it always brought some much needed seconds."

"Well, that sounds barbaric." Regina replied coldly.

"Oh yes because ripping out someone's heart and crushing it is so theatrical." Amelia mocked.

"It gets rid of the useless people…" Regina would have said more but was cut short when Amelia's fist slammed into her face. Something snapped in her.

Killian and David were at Amelia's side, each one grabbing an arm. There was uncontrollable rage in her eyes. "Don't you dare talk about him like you even cared the slightest bit about him. You ripped out his heart and used him for twenty eight years in Storybrooke and then back in the Enchanted Forest! He was nothing but a pawn to you!"

"Let's not forget who couldn't save him." Regina had the nerve to say.

Everyone heard their breath, while they all knew Graham, Amelia was the only one willingly to fight for him. He was, after all, her family.

Then she seemed to calm down and David let go. Killian rolled his eyes. Obviously he was the only one who knew her.

She went for a second round, as he expected her to. His arm snaked around her waist, physically turning her away from Regina.

"Hey, I miss him too. But we have to work together to get Henry back." Emma tried to be the leader of their ragtag group. "Walk it off, now."

Killian didn't let go until he was sure that Amelia wouldn't throw another punch. She straightened up and walked a few yards away. She sat herself down on a log and cried. She hadn't cried for Derek since the funeral. Lately she had been too busy crying for Neal, herself and their lost child recently.

Amelia wasn't allowed much time to grieve, was she ever? The map flew past her with Emma, Regina, Mary Margret, David and Killian close behind.

"What happened?" Amelia asked, standing up and following.

"Regina put a locater spell on the map and it appears we are going into the Dark Jungle." Killian informed her. "Are you…?"

"I'm as good as I always am."

He nodded and they ran into the jungle.

* * *

The map stopped presently. Amelia finally caught her breath and made sure her weapons were within reach.

"Pan should be close." Regina stated the obvious.

"And his Lost Boys, they will fight." David commented.

"I came into this world kicking and screaming and covered in someone else's blood, I have no problems going out the same way." Amelia told them. Yes, she was willingly to die, if she could save Henry, reunite him with the family, that's all that mattered. What did she have left anyway?

Mary Margret, ever the voice of reason and confidence, assured Emma that defeating Pan was possible.

They quietly came across an abandoned camp. Emma stopped suddenly and Amelia followed her eyes, there was Henry.

Or at least she thought it was Henry. Instead, another child stood there in Henry's clothes. From the anger in Emma's face, this was clearly Pan.

Demon indeed.

"What did I tell you about breaking the rules?" He scolded Emma. "Cheaters never win." Then the camp was filled with Lost Boys, Pan's soldiers.

And the skirmish began. Weapons and magic against a bunch of murderous children. It was anything but a fair fight.

"Careful of the arrows, they are laced with Dreamshade!" Kilian yelled to her.

Dreamshade laced arrows, why didn't she do the same thing? Amelia found to stay clear of all blades and arrows. She fought like she never left the Enchanted Forest, like her life depended on it.

Suddenly, the Lost Boy retreated as did Pan, who once again told Emma to stop denying who she was.

Amelia let Mary Margret take care of her husband; she had to calm herself after that fight. The feelings running through her was both good and bad.

Then the tide turned, slightly. Emma unlocked the map. Amelia didn't push to find out how, it was not the time. When they got off the island and were safely back in Storybrooke, that's when Amelia would ask.

Pan's camp was at the north end of the Dark Jungle. And now they needed a new plan and to stop playing Pan's games.

The group began walking with a conflicted Amelia binging up the rear.

* * *

**Reviews? I AM SO LOOKING FORWARD TO NEXT SUNDAY!**


	13. I don't think there's anything I can do

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Mary Margret caught up with Amelia on their travels. "Not rusty?"

"No, well maybe a little. Haven't had that much action since the Enchanted Forest. I kind of missed it. But there, I knew I would come out on top even though I was alone in most of my fights."

"Well, not anymore. We are all in this together, and we will get Henry back."

"That sounds wonderful coming from the ever positive rainbow." Amelia rolled her eyes and pushed a curl out of her face.

"I don't like your lack of faith."

"What else is new?" Yes, Amelia lacked faith in others, but never herself. Or at least almost never in herself.

The group was crowded around the map, in an attempt to find Pan and Henry. Of course, once again Regina suggested to using magic.

"Pan will have shields so attempting to teleport there will most likely result in our deaths. A better course of action would be to use someone close to Pan, someone he trusts." Killian offered a different solution.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Tinker Bell." He answered.

Tinker Bell? The jealous fairy from the movie? How different was she from that version? Amelia had skipped the book even though she made Henry read it. So she couldn't argue about finding Tinker Bell.

"Tinker Bell wouldn't help us." Regina cut in.

"Why not? Someone else you had issues with in the past?" Amelia commented.

Regina shut her mouth and the group started walking.

* * *

Neverland was hot, and not a comfortable hot; a sticky hot. Amelia had left wearing a winter coat. At least she had been prepared with layers and suitable clothing. She had no idea where she was going to end up when she had packed.

Eventually the temperature got to her, she blamed it completely on the hormones, or whatever was still going on with her body.

Amelia fell behind from the group and placed her bow and quiver on the ground. She processed to pull her sweater over her head and shoved it into her bag. Her hair was so messy and tangled; there wasn't much she could do about it so she just pulled it into a bun.

The bushes in front of her began to move and she didn't have time to panic. Her hand found her dagger in her boot.

But it was only Killian. "Bernadette….?" He stared at her for a moment. "Best not lag behind, lass. The Lost Boys might be close."

He still hadn't started to call her by her real name, or was it just her Storybrooke name? she didn't even know anymore. "I think I can handle those forest brats. Woman on a mission here." She stated then added. "Thank you for caring, Killian.

"You're welcome." He nodded and moved a branch aside so she could walk past him. "We should catch up with the others."

Amelia passed him and she heard him clear his throat. "What?" She asked.

"Lass, don't take this the wrong way…" He began.

Her eye brows shot up to her hairline but she didn't turn to face him. "I can't promise anything, but go on."

"After our dalliance all those years ago, I am most certain I know every inch of you and I do not remember that." His cold hook touched her shoulder blade, right below the tattoo.

She kept her back to him. "Got it put on a few months ago."

"In memory of your parents?"

"More to remind me of what I lost that day." 'And since that day.' Amelia kept her thoughts to herself as she twirled her ring. It gave off the tiniest bit of comfort.

* * *

"How about we use our magic jointly to find Henry and overpower Pan." Regina suggested. Again, the Evil Queen needed to understand that Emma did not want to use magic.

"No." Emma replied as calmly as possible.

"Right, because your boyfriend has a better plan." Regina just sounded down right cruel.

"My boyfriend… Hook?" Emma looked confused.

Amelia kept her eyes away from Emma. Yes, maybe boyfriend or at least someone to rely on. Not that Emma would ever accept it or admit it.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Henry." Regina apologized. Well, that was a first.

"We all are. And we are going to get him back."

When they almost reached Tinker's Bell's house, Regina began to fall behind and maybe with good reason.

"If Tinker Bell sees me, he will not help with Operation Henry. If you can't find her at her home, don't bother looking and just find Henry."

"What did you do to her?" Emma asked.

"What I always do." Regina answered sadly.

'Ruin someone's life.' Amelia said in her mind.

* * *

Before they entered the fairy's house, Killian pulled Amelia aside. "How's your knowledge of antidotes?" He whispered.

She looked at him confused. That was a random question. "A little rusty, but I can manage. Why? What do you need an antidote for?"

He looked around to see if anyone was listening before leaning in close to her ear. "Dreamshade."

Amelia pulled back in shock. "Killian!" Panic shot through her and her eyes searched for cuts in his leather. It had to have happened during their fight with the Lost Boys. Not Dreamshade Not Killian.

He held up his finger to his lips, trying to quiet her. "Not for me, lass, though hearing concern in your voice brings back memories…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're stalling, who is the antidote for if not for you?"

"Someone in our group, and they would like to keep it a secret."

"Do we like the person?" Amelia asked.

"Does it matter?" He seemed almost annoyed at her answer." Yes, we do."

"That cuts out Regina then." She shook her head. "Killian, there isn't a cure, or at least not one I know of. I don't think there's anything I can do."

"Try."

* * *

Still shaking her head and trying to figure out who could have been poisoned. Amelia entered Tinker Bell's house. Emma, Mary Margret, David, and Killian were already there.

"Reminds me of my old apartment, just a place to sleep." Emma commented almost sadly.

A tad bit of guilt settled in Amelia, her apartment had been home because she made it like that. Emma never really had a home.

Amelia looked around the room and noticed something odd, a very familiar handkerchief.

"Emma..." She said almost worried.

Emma came to her side. "That's Regina. Tinker Bell has been tracking her."

The group left the house quickly.

"And off to save the Evil Queen we go. Can my life get any weirder?" Amelia asked out loud.

"Be careful what you wish for, lass." Killian told her.

A few yards away, outside a cave, they found the fairy, alone.

"Where's Regina?" Mary Margret asked.

"Right here." Answered the blonde fairy, she resembles the cartoon version, quite well.

Regina walked out the cave, slightly shaken but hiding it well.

"I can't help you, I don't have fairy dust anymore. I'm not even a fairy anymore, my wings were taken. But I do know where Pan is."

"If you help us, you can come back to Storybrooke with us." Mary Margret told her.

"Alright." It was decided so quickly, Amelia had never seen something decided that fast.

She was beyond grateful at the assistance. What were they up to now? A bounty hunter, a savior, a queen, a bandit, a prince, a pirate and a fairy. And the Dark One was somewhere. They couldn't fail, they just couldn't.

* * *

**Someones got Dreamshade, oh crap. Who could it be? And now what?**

**Reviews please?**


	14. Why did those words not sit well?

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. So I enjoyed tonight's epsiode. the date was cute and I kept yelling for Killian to take it off, the hand i mean ;). I liked the little nods also.**

* * *

Exit plan, exit plan, that's what it would take for Tinker Bell to help the group get to Pan's camp. Amelia had to admit it was smart to think about an exit plan. What were they planning anyway, grab Henry and then what? And it wasn't just getting away from Pan, it was getting off the island also.

Mary Margret and David never really had an exit plan, ever. Back in the Enchanted Forest, they were discuss every possible outcome to the point where there wasn't time to make a plan. Plans never worked anyway in Amelia's mind.

"Amelia, you used to sneak into places…" David addressed her.

She turned to him, slightly insulted. "Yes, thanks for reminding me."

At least he looked guilty. "How did you do it?"

"Act like you belong there. You walk into a place like you own it. But in our case, none of us can pass for Lost Boys."

"You need an exit plan." Tinker Bell reminded them, standing her ground. "Those two people who he employed, one had his shadow ripped off and the other was shot. Imagine what he would do to you. No one leave here unless Pan lets you."

Two people, Tinker Bell must have meant Greg and Tamara. Shadow ripping didn't sound good but shot, good, Tamara deserved it. At least with them gone, it was one less thing to worry about. Pan was more than enough.

"There's only one person who ever made it off Neverland without Pan's permission." Killian jumped in.

The group turned to him.

"Neal. Maybe we can find out how he did it. There's a cave nearby that he used to live in. Let's hope there's something in there."

The group began to walk through the jungle. Amelia fell behind, she wasn't ready to hear Neal's name. She fought to keep her feelings in check. Crying or wishing for something different wasn't going to save Henry.

Gods above she missed him, his smile, his laugh, just the way he looked at her. It was always between impressed and shock, mostly impressed though. Her hand went to her necklace. They were supposed to be together forever, not him dying well before his time.

"Still grieving over your lost love? Don't worry, you'll be reunited soon enough." Came a voice behind her.

Amelia whirled around without bothering to pull a dagger out. Pan stood a few feet from her. Young kid, maybe early teens, but cunning and dangerous. He was the reason Neal was dead, the reason that Tamara came to Storybrooke, the reason they were on this rescue mission that might be a suicide mission.

"Sorry to burst your bubble kid, but I don't go down easily and neither do my friends."

"That's exactly what I'm planning on. I haven't had this much excitement in a while." He told her.

"We are not entertainment." Amelia almost growled at him.

"Right. You and your friends will not leave this island. I never fail."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. And that is my family you're talking about."

"A family you will never be a part of, not with Neal gone."

Amelia shook her head at him. "You have a lot to learn. Family isn't about blood or a ring. It's about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it."

"And who exactly held you hand and never let go?" Pan asked.

Well, that was a list. But she was done being the victim; she was strong enough to overcome. That's when Amelia decided she had enough of Pan and his comments and just his entire being. She went in to punch him but stopped an inch in front of his face. "No, you're not worth the energy." She shook her head and backed off.

"Too bad you aren't joining the family, things would have been fun." Pan said before walking into the trees and disappearing from sight.

Joining the family, why did those words not sit well with Amelia at all?

* * *

After her chat with Pan, Amelia ran to find the rest of the group, they were already inside the cave, staring at the ceiling.

"So any peculiar reason we are staring at the ceiling?" She asked, confused.

"The shell is a map, it shows the stars that will lead us off the island." Killian told her.

Amelia looked up; the shell's holes shot a series of lights up on to the ceiling. "Great, how do we use it?"

"It's in code Neal was the only one who can read it."

"So do we have time for a séance?" She said only half joking. Mary Margret and David stared her, concerned for her once again. Amelia sent them a fake smile. After that odd conversation with Pan, she was a bit off. When Gold decided to rejoin them, they were going to have a little chat, father in law to daughter in law.

"Alright, we take the shell with us and keep moving." Emma announced.

The group began to head out, David seemed to lag behind. Amelia fell in step with him. "Rusty on the fighting?"

"No… maybe a little. Those Lost Boys pack a punch." He told her.

"And who better to teach them a lesson than Prince Charming?" She smiled.

"I can't have all the fun, now can?" He returned her smile.

But there was something wrong with him. Amelia couldn't put her finger on it. And it wasn't the time to dwell on it.

* * *

**Umm, David, is everything okay? Reviews?**


	15. Until you get back

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Still working on the future crapfest and this story and random scenes for the next season.**

* * *

He lost hope; Neal at some point during his time on Neverland lost hope about ever leaving. Amelia touched the tally marks he made on the cave wall. She didn't even bother counting but they just stopped.

She knew the feeling well, losing hope, having to rely on only herself. She had cried and screamed and dealt with it. Decently well, she thought.

"We can't have the same thing happen to Henry. We have let him know we are coming for him." Emma came up beside her.

"Good idea." Amelia agreed then walked off. She still needed a moment alone. Just he ring, her necklace and herself.

She went back to the group where it had been decided they were going to trap a Lost Boy, that way he could at least know they were here and coming for him.

Amelia sat down on the floor to help with making a net, knots calmed her down. Mary Margret, Regina and Emma sat with her. Suddenly they needed more rope; Emma sent David and Killian to get some.

When the men returned, David announced that he was going with Killian to find a sextant that could get them off the island.

"It's at Dead Man's Peak." Killian said.

"There's a magical sextant that can lead us home? Why didn't you say something earlier?" Amelia asked. She was concerned about David, there was something wrong with him, he should not be tracing through the jungle. What was he thinking?

Mary Margret did not like the idea of her husband leaving the group. But David pressed, saying it was a way to save Henry.

He was being logical, too logical. Like he had his own mission. What really set off the alarms in her head was the long emotional good bye he gave Mary Margret and the hug he gave Emma. Something was really not right.

David turned to Amelia. "Take care of them, Amelia."

Amelia was in the middle of a nod when suddenly she knew what was going on. Her eyes widened and then she looked at Killian who wouldn't meet her eyes. David had dreamshade poisoning, and now David had to make a choice. Die or stay on Neverland forever. Killian was the only one who knew about dreamshade and how to cure it, cure it of sorts.

She finally gave a full nod. "Until you get back." And that was a promise. Because she did not want David to die. He just nodded back

The four women watched Killian and David watch off, three of them had no idea what was going on, for two of them, their lives would change completely.

Amelia breathed deep to compose herself, David had asked Amelia to take care of his family. He trusted her, the prince trusted the bounty hunter. Things had certainly changed.

And the heartbreaking thing about the whole situation was that Amelia had been in it before. Her own father had told her to protect the family before losing everything. At least David had been able to say good bye, no not many people got the chance to do that.

"Amelia?" Mary Margret asked gently. "Are you alright?"

The former bounty hunter quickly wiped the tears from her face before turned to the princess. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go let the kid know the rescue team is here."

* * *

For once, their plan worked flawlessly. They actually caught a Lost Boy. His name was Devon and he looked a few year older than Henry. But he refused to help, even when he was bribed with candy and passage to Storybrooke.

"Pan is a monster, look at that scar on your face." Emma pointed out.

"Actually Henry did it, he's quite the fighter." Devon answered.

That made Amelia feel guilty, she had taught Henry how to use a dagger. It was intended to be for self-protection but not to attack.

"If you don't help us, we can make you." Regina was getting desperate to have Henry safe, they all were.

"Do your worse." Devon shot back.

Asking the Evil Queen to do her worse, really? Not the best thing to say. But Regina had an idea, one that had a very vocal Mary Margret.

"Ripping out his heart is not the answer. We have to do the right thing, this is the easy way out."

Emma shockingly agreed with Regina. And had to talk her mother into letting it happen. Amelia stayed out, she would rather not get between mother and daughter.

So Emma just held her mother and looked away while Regina ripped out the boy's heart. Amelia had to look in the other direction. She had her own heart ripped out and watched Derek loose his. It was not something she wanted to relive anytime soon.

It was quick and Devon was given an enchanted mirror so Henry could see his family. Regina set the boy on his way back to the camp and not long after Henry's voice and face appeared through the mirror.

Emma, Regina and Mary Margret crowded around to say they were coming for him. Operation Cobra Rescue was on. Amelia stood off to the side, arrow notched just in case. She was the protection, until David came back. She didn't feel right being in the family picture, she didn't belong there anyway, not anymore.

Suddenly Killian appeared and David was right behind him, with no magical sextant. David went right for his wife. Amelia was shocked, happy but knew the truth. He was alive, which meant he drank the water. Knowing Killian, David was told the risk and that he couldn't leave. Family was more important than anything least.

"We were attacked on the way by the Lost Boys, and if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. He deserved credit for his good form." David told them.

Killian wasn't sure how to react to someone telling him he did a good job. He looked so uncomfortable, like he did not deserve it. But he did hand his flask over to David who drank to Killian.

It was then passed to Mary Margret. "To Hook." She drank and attempted to hand it to Regina.

"I don't drink rum." Regina shook her head Amelia was handed the flask next. She took the tiniest sip while staring hard at Killian, they were going to have a talk soon about David.

The flask went then to Emma who drank.

Amelia busied herself with David. "So, the trip wasn't too hard on you?" She asked.

"Yes, never better." David assured her, his arm tight around his wife.

Amelia smiled, but she knew better. Her heart went out to the family, the family was going to leave one of their own on this cursed island.

Seeing David and Mary Margret together made Amelia miss Neal. There were always going to be reminders of him. She wore the two most important ones.

After giving herself a few more minutes to herself, Amelia went to find Killian. She wasn't surprised to find him still drinking. And he looked deep in thought.

She gently kicked his boot before sitting next to him. "So he's alive, I assume you told him the price?"

"Aye." His pirate came out more than usual. "He said it was a small price to pay for saving his family."

"That sounds like David. I should punch you for doing this."

"When we get off this bloody island, lass."

"Remind me you said that." She slightly smiled and turned to him. Killian was staring at her, he seemed conflicted on what to say next. "Why are staring at me? What's wrong?"

"Bernadette…" He started to say, that scared her. Killian said her name, her real name.

"Killian, what's wrong?" She asked.

He actually reached for her hand. "Neal's alive."

* * *

**So I love Amelia/Killan scenes. Reviews please?**


	16. How is that possible?

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. It's almost Sunday.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter stared at Killian Jones completely speechless. When was the last time that happened? Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

What was he saying? Neal was alive? How was that possible? No, she would not get her hopes up. Why would Killian even say something like that to do?"

"Killian, I swear if you're lying to me…" She started to say.

"Lass, I'm not. Neal is alive and on this island somewhere." Killian pulled his hand back and turned away from her.

"I saw him get shot and fall into a portal. He couldn't have survived that." Amelia was just being reasonable, not trying to discredit Killian. She shook her head. "How did you find out that Neal was…?" Amelia couldn't bring herself to say it if it wasn't true.

"Pan." Killian answered, hating the word as it left his mouth.

"And you believe that devil?" She almost sounded defensive.

"Devil he may be but he is not a liar."

Amelia stood up and just paced in front of Killian. "How is that possible? He went somewhere through the portal, how could he get here? Did he know we were here?" He hand went to her stomach, her empty stomach. She would have to tell him, tell him how she failed him. How was she going to deal with that? How was he going to deal with that?

"Whatever we do, we will do it together, all of us." He stood up. Part of her wanted to be held but she knew Killian was not the one. Actually unless Neal was alive, no one was going to hold her.

* * *

Killian left her to tell David and Mary Margret. Amelia continued to pace. Maybe she could go save Neal herself, leave Emma and her family to save Henry. But Neal would want to help save Henry. What to do?

She walked back to the group to hear Mary Margret's loud and clear voice. "Neal's alive."

Emma seemed to freeze. Amelia had no idea what was going through the savior's mind. Her ex, the father of her son, the first man she ever loved was alive.

"Henry is still top priority, I'll go find Neal and we will meet back up…" Amelia started to say.

Emma shook her head. "No, we save Neal together, then we save Henry. We can't leave Neal here."

"So we are being distracted again from saving Henry?" Regina was getting annoyed. "I'm done, I'm getting my son back." And she walked off.

Now they were Evil Queen less. But to Amelia did not matter. Neal mattered.

Emma, Mary Margret, David, Killian and Amelia followed around path, one that showed clear signs of a struggle.

They continued to travel on the path, one that led to…

"Echo cave." Killian informed them.

"This is where Neal is being kept?" Emma asked.

"Aye."

The group entered the dark cave. They stood on a ledge and across a wide bottomless pit was a cage with a person. That person could only be Neal.

"Alright, how do we get across?" Amelia asked.

"The cave gains its power from the saying: 'the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo.' We have to reveal our deepest darkest secret." He told them.

Amelia's deepest darkest secret, what was that? Neverland was all about the past and her past was… the man who bared his secret first.

"I kissed Emma." Killian told them. Amelia's eyes widened, she did not expect that so soon. David seemed ready to punch Killian for kissing his daughter.

"I told Mary Margret, that's not a secret." Emma said, trying to act like it was nothing.

"My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of getting over my first love, my Milah, to believe that I could find someone else, that is until I found you." His whole confession was directed to Emma.

A part of a stone bridge appeared.

Amelia stepped forward before anyone else could. "Killian, when we first came to Storybrooke, I spent the first three months at the docks, waiting and hoping that the Jolly Roger would appear on the horizon. I had no idea if you would or could come, but I waited. And I realized something about us recently, I never stopped loving you. I just learned to life without you. You asked me what I wanted from you, just have my back when no one else does." Amelia bit back tears and didn't look at Killian as another part of the bridge appeared.

Mary Margaret went next. "I love our daughter; she is amazing but David we were cheated out of everything, her first word, her first step. When we get back to Storybrooke, I want another baby."

Another piece of bridge appeared.

David looked close to tears when he told his wife his deepest darkest secret. "I got poisoned during our fight with the Lost Boys. It was Dreamshade and I accepted a cure but I can't leave Neverland."

The final piece of the bridge appeared. Emma still hadn't shared her secret. She hesitated running across to Neal.

"Go, this blasted island is all about the past." Amelia told her. As much as she wanted nothing more than to pull Neal into her arms, she knew Emma was the one to release him from cage. Amelia couldn't meet anyone's eyes, they were going to have to live with each other's secrets.

Across the newly formed bridge, the cage opened after Emma said something to Neal. They shared a tight hug. That was something Amelia doubted she was going to do with Killian anything soon.

She hadn't been special enough to make Killian believe he could get past Milah. Well, she had betrayed him, why would they have anything at this point?

As soon as Neal was near the group, Amelia ran to Neal.

He was alive and real and in her arms. Safe and alive and real.

"I missed you so much, Amelia." Neal whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too. I love you so much." She told him back. She didn't feel the need for a make out session, beside the fact of the audience. She just wanted to hold him.

* * *

**Are you surprised by her secret? Reviews pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	17. That's what did her in

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I have been on a roll, I just want to get to the stuff i have planned. Like a massive crapfest in the next season with new villians, i might be going off script. So slightly a sad chapter, Amelia has to break the news to Neal.**

* * *

She hadn't let go of his hand and she didn't plan on it. Not anytime soon at least. Amelia just wanted to hold him and never ever let him go again. Now she felt ready for more contact: a full kiss that lasted forever, hands roaming just to make sure he was real. But right now they had bigger more important issues: regrouping with Gold and Regina, finding Henry and getting off this island. And then there was also the little issue of telling Neal why she was here. She knew there couldn't be any secrets between them, especially when it came to Killian. That's what drove Neal away the first time. But the words she had to say to Neal might be the hardest ones she ever had to say.

Amelia did step away from Neal, just to be able to gather her thoughts. She never got the perfect moment to tell him she was pregnant in the first place, of course there wouldn't be the perfect moment to tell him she lost the child.

Killian found her pacing. This was the first time they could even look at each other since their confessions about past loves. But that was not what he wanted to talk about.

"Have you told him?" Killian asked.

And she knew exactly what he meant. Everyone in their group knew what happened on the ship and the only one left out in the dark was the father of the child. "Told who what?" She asked back, trying to look confused.

"Stop playing dumb, lass. I told you it doesn't look good on you. Baefire…Neal has the right to know."

Amelia stopped pacing and shook her head. "I know he deserves to know, I can't say it out loud, and it will only make it real." Now she started to twist he hands together. "I don't feel anything anymore, Killian. I want to cry but I don't have any tears left. I feel so disconnected from it, maybe it was just a dream."

He felt bad for her, maybe he always would. "If I have learned anything from these hero types, it's that honesty is the most important part of a relationship even when it hurts…"

She whirled around to look at him, eyes almost blazing. "Now my life is complete, I'm getting a lecture on honesty from a pirate!" She scoffed. Amelia stopped, knowing she went too far. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I guess I'm still off balance."

"No, what you're doing is stalling." He heaved a sigh, it had always been a habit of hers, not talking about her feelings and running off to deal alone.

"I'm keeping my mind busy. We are here for Henry. We need to focus on saving the child that can be saved. What's done is done, there's no changing the past." She attempted to reason.

"Bernadette…" Killian began but was cut off.

"Killian, I can't tell the man that just lost his son that I lost his other child!" That's did her in. She said it out loud. Over the years she had perfected the skill to choke back a sob. But she was out of practice and clamped her hands over her mouth to stop any sound from coming out.

Killian took a tentative step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Promise me that you will tell him, lass. This is me having your back, what you asked of me."

"I wish you didn't do it so well." She whispered.

"All or nothing, love." For a moment, he considered kissing her forehead but the rustle of braches behind them changed his mind.

"Hey, everything alright here?" Neal stood there, confused at the scene.

"No time like the present." One more squeeze on her shoulder and Killian left them.

Neal stood there staring at Amelia who still had her hand over her mouth. "Amelia, what's going on?" He sounded so concerned, it nearly broke her.

"Neal, sit down, please." Amelia finally said, siting herself on a log. Neal hesitantly sat next to her, taking her hands into his. "After you fell through the portal, Greg and Tamara activated a self-destruct, it was going to kill everyone who hadn't been born here and wipe Storybrooke off the map. The plan was to send it somewhere else with a magic bean. But Killian had no faith in that plan and stole the bean to run for it. I… went with him…" Neal almost pulled his hands back in shock but Amelia held on tight. "Because I was pregnant."

Neal gasped and stared at her. "You're pregnant?"

She forced herself to smile and let the feelings she had when she first found out wash over her. But those feelings couldn't last long. Because there was more to the story. "I was when we left for Neverland, but I… lost it." And the floodgates opened again.

Neal didn't say a word; he just gathered Amelia into his arms and held her. She felt a tear drop on her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Neal."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. That was not your fault. You are not a failure." He whispered into her ear through his own silent sobs.

She felt a tiny smile grow on her face; he knew what she needed to hear from him. He knew he had to reassure her. He knew how to make her feel not so broken.

They still had each other and all the time in the world. They still had to save Henry, get back to Storybrooke and have a wedding.

* * *

Emma found them a little while later. At least they were given some alone time to deal with their tragedy together.

"So how are we going to get off this island?" Emma asked.

"Pan's shadow and I know where to look to get it."

"Where?"

"Dark Hallow." Neal answered.

"Why does that not sound like fun? Where is that place?"

"Far side of the island. I will join you on this search." Killian walked into the conversation.

Emma agreed, even though Amelia could feel the Neal was slightly uncomfortable with Killian tagging along. He still had issues with Amelia running off with her ex.

Mary Margret jumped in. "Someone should tell Tinker Bell that we have a way off the island. David and I will find her and let her know."

"Amelia, who are you going with? Emma asked her.

Amelia looked up from her spot on the log. She did not want to leave Neal but Emma was worried about the state of her parents' feelings. So for once she was reasonable.

"I'll go with your parents, make sure they stay safe." Amelia stood up.

"Thank you." Emma told her, clearly relived.

"Be careful." Neal stood up next to her and finally gave her the kiss she wanted. Soft, gentle, sweet, perfect for the moment. When he got back, then it was time for a real kiss.

The group parted ways: Emma, Neal and Killian off to Dark Hallow and Mary Margaret David and Amelia off to find Tinker Bell.

Amelia kept her distance but they were always in sight. Mary Margaret was giving David the silent treatment. Who could blame her? Then the princess broke.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't leave Neverland?" She asked.

"I was afraid; I didn't want you to feel like you were trapped there too." David answered her.

"I don't care! I would gladly stay here, living in a tree house dodging poison darts if that's what took to be together. I couldn't move on if something happened to you." Mary Margaret told him.

Could Amelia get over Neal if something happened to him? She eventually got over Benjamin even though she wasn't planning on it; she got over Killian when she found someone who truly understood her. But she doubted it would be able to do it again.

She ran into Tinker Bell first. "Emma is going to Dark Hallow to capture Pan's shadow, we are going to use it to get off the island."

"That's a good plan. Now you have an escape plan, I'll help you." The fairy said, nodding. "So you and the captain?"

"It was a long time ago. Neal, Baefire is my fiancé." Amelia assured her.

"But…" Tinker Bell raised an eye brow, she knew otherwise.

"I think I will always have something for him, some connection, a friendship of sorts. That's all I want."

"As long as you can admit it and leave it in your past, you are going to be fine."

Amelia smiled and found Mary Margaret and David. Together they met back up with Emma, Neal and Killian. They had succeeded with capturing Pan's shadow.

They were one step closer to saving Henry.

* * *

**Reviews pretty please.**


	18. You bring him back

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

Amelia had so many questions to ask Neal, she wanted lots of answers. He was sitting on the ground with a sword when she came up to him.

"So where did go when you fell through the portal? How did you get here? How did you even know I was here?" She asked.

He looked up. "When I went through the portal I landed in the Enchanted Forest. Mulan found me and healed up my gunshot wound. We traveled to my father's manor, I believed he had something that would let me find you. His manor was home to Robin Hood apparently…"

"You met Robin Hood? He was one of my very good friends. If you met him, you must have met Marian too. She was also one of my best friends…" Amelia had such joy in her voice. Robin was safe in the Enchanted Forest and Marian must be also.

Neal's face fell. "Robin said he lost her a few years back. I'm sorry." He stood up and opened his arms to her.

Amelia just stood there, dumbstruck. Marian… gone also? She finally did step into his embrace but no tears came to her eyes. "I don't have any tears left. Just continue your story please." She whispered.

Neal placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he went back to talking. "When I found out you were here, I panicked. I know that this place is the nightmare and I had to get to you. So I used Robin's son…"

"Robin has a kid?" She leaned back to look at him. "Wow, I really missed a lot when I joined Snow White and David on their quest to reclaim the kingdom. How old is he?"

"About five, really cute kid too. We set him up as bait for Pan's shadow, and then I hitched a ride here." Neal told her, finishing his tale. She was looking at him through half open eyes. "Have you slept since you got here?" Neal asked.

"Hardly, I doubt any of us have." Amelia answered, backing up and began to pace.

Neal sat down. "Come here." He said. She looked at him strangely. "Just come here." She gave in and sat down in front of him, settling comfortably back against his chest. "Better?"

She just smiled and signed when his hands worked on the tense muscles in her shoulders.

"Remember the last time we were like this? It makes more sense now." He whispered.

"I took the test later that day. Then life became crazy and I never had two seconds to tell you. I wanted to word it right, wait for the right moment. But I guess it's never the right moment." Amelia admitted.

"I still would have let go." Neal stated quietly. She turned to look at him. "Even if you told me, I would have gone. We wouldn't have known if I would have survived and you would have been alone. You standing here, you would have been safe with your family. I know you would take care of the baby."

"You would have been a hero, sacrificing yourself for me, for us." She moved his hand to her stomach.

"That's what everyone wants, right? It's all about keeping the family safe. And sometimes doing the crazy thing keeps the family safe." He placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"Killian was the first one to find out, he was so protective. When everyone found out, they followed suit. Then it was pushed to a whole new level when I lost it."

"Captain Hook took care of our family?"

"He's still taking care of our family." Amelia leaned back and closed her eyes. She was asleep within seconds on Neal, who was trying to process the new discovery about someone he had at first hated.

Killian walked into the clearing and took in the scene before him. "Good, she's sleeping. I doubt she slept since we took off."

"Since you two just skipped town?" Neal corrected him.

"Amelia did it to save her child. I was the coward. But then I had a change of heart even though Amelia was fully against it."

"So you looked after her, the whole time?"

"No more than anyone else on the ship." Neal stared Killian down. "The job seemed to be mine more because they assumed I knew her the best. Does it surprise you?"

"I know your past." Neal shrugged.

"You know hers also and look how much she has changed."

"Well, thank you, for having her back."

* * *

The group, which had grown a lot since first setting foot on Neverland, now consisted of a savior, a bandit, a prince, a pirate, a bounty hunter, a fairy and the Dark One's son. And they were going to be reunited with the rest of their group.

Gold and Regina walked out of a clearing to see their companions.

"We have a way to save Henry and then we are going home." Emma told them.

"My father isn't here to save Henry, he's here to kill him." Neal stated sadly before drawing his sword.

Gold kill Henry, his own grandson? Amelia drew her own blade and she felt everyone besides her do the same thing.

"That was before, I'm ready to die if it means taking Pan with me. The best chance of defeating Pan is with this…" He held out a box. "It's Pandora's box."

"What's this about wanting to kill Henry?" Regina asked.

"Yes, why don't you fill them in?" Neal asked. "Tell them exactly what you told me."

"There was a prophecy that the boy who reunited me with my son would be my undoing."

"If you want Henry, you have to go through all of us." Emma threatened him. And for once, Amelia was prepared to be in that line of defense.

"I don't want to hurt Henry, I just want to bring Pan down." Gold handed Neal the box. "I give this us and I can create an elixir to save David."

"That's exactly what you're going to do because it's the right thing. Oh and you are not going to use magic anymore." Neal told his father and Gold agreed.

The group kept walking through the jungle. Amelia fell in step with Gold and more or less shoved him aside.

"We need to talk." She almost growled. He only nodded. "It's about something that Pan said to me. About it was sad I wasn't joining the family, but he made it sound like he was family. Care to explain that to me?"

After a long silence Gold let out words Amelia never thought he would say. "Pan is my father."

Amelia stared back, shocked and confused. "Your father who abandoned you? Abandoned you for this? When this is over, I hope you give him exactly what he deserves. What does he want Henry for?"

"He needs the heart of the truest believer to keep his powers and youth."

"Well, we are getting Henry, your father doesn't stand a chance."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Guys, we just reached the perimeter of Pan's camp." Tinker Bell told the group.

Regina used magic to knock out all the Lost Boys. As they searched the camp for Henry and Pan, they came across a giant cage. Inside was a young girl.

Emma released her and asked for a name.

Before the girl could answer, Neal ran to her and hugged her. "Wendy? It's Baefire. What are you doing here?"

Wendy hugged him back. "I thought I would never see you again. I came back here to look for you because I didn't want to abandon you like your family did."

Amelia caught a quick glance at Gold when that statement was said. He was visibly upset.

"Pan is keeping my brothers alive only if I do what he says. I'm only helping him for them. Pan needs Henry's heart because he is dying, he needs to absorb all the magic in Neverland in order to become immortal. And when he does, Henry will die." Wendy told them.

"Where is Pan taking Henry?" Emma asked.

"Skull Rock."

The group now had to spilt up to get the job done. Mary Margret and David were to go back to Dead Man's Peak to get some enchanted water for Gold to use to cure David. Killian and Tinker Bell would stay at the camp to take care of the Lost Boys. Emma, Regina, Neal and Gold would go to Skull Rock to save Henry.

"Amelia, you coming?" Neal asked.

"Henry has four very capable people going after him. I'll stay here with Killian and Tink." David and Margret were on better terms now that a cure was possible. So there was no need to watch them.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She answered him. Neal pulled her close for an almost desperate kiss which she clung to. "You bring him back, you hear me?" She told him quietly.

Neal only nodded then turned to Killian. "Hook, take care of her." Killian just nodded. Amelia stared at Neal confused. "I know you can take care of yourself, but it's good for someone else to have your back." Neal took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her ring. Then he followed Gold, Regina and Emma towards the boats.

"When this is over, we are all going home together." Emma assured everyone.

Shortly Amelia finally stopped pacing and found herself sitting next to Killian.

"Killian, at this point in our friendship you wouldn't lie to me, right?" He didn't say anything for a moment, not sure how to answer. But he did know what she was going to ask him. She didn't wait for him to answer. "Did it sound like Neal wasn't coming back?"

"As you said yourself, they are four very capable people, they can handle."

"That's not what I asked you. You're avoiding the question. Both Neal and his father have habits of going off to their deaths."

"If Baefire is anything like his father, he will have a trick up his sleeve."

"This isn't like you telling me that the reason I couldn't sleep was because I was awake in his dreams." Her voice broke and she choked back an unexpected sob. She could not lose him again.

"Lass…" Killian grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "At this point in our friendship, I would not lie to you or cause you pain in any way. I have your back, just like you asked."

Their eyes locked and Amelia blinked back tears quickly.

"Amelia, they will find Henry and you can all go home. Don't worry." Tink reassured her.

Amelia nodded slightly and picked herself off the ground and began to pace again. But she was knocked to the ground when a huge shock wave rocked the entire island. That could not be a good sign.

* * *

**Oh crap, did Pan win?**


	19. Couldn't wait to be home

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Rainy days mean lots of writing and I want to get them off of Neverland.**

* * *

The shockwave stopped, Killian and Tinker Bell managed to remain on their feet while Amelia picked herself up quickly.

"What was that?" She asked, hoping one of them would know.

"Pan never fails." Said a voice from the ground.

Amelia turned around to find Felix staring at her. Apparently the shock woke up the Lost Boys. At least Kilian had them tied up after Regina knocked them out.

"There's a first time for everything." Amelia spat back. She had just enough of that kid but held back from beating him up.

Shortly, Emma, Regina and Neal come back to the camp with a lifeless Henry. Amelia kept her emotions in check as she asked what happened.

"Pan took his heart; Regina put a preservation spell on Henry to buy some time." Neal told her, placing Henry on the ground.

"Now we need to find Pan and get Henry's heart back." Regina added.

Emma is on that, trying to find out where Pan went. She went on to tell a story to the Lost Boys, a personal one where she thought she was all alone, she was a lost girl. "If you help me get my son back, I'll take you all home with us." She almost pleaded with them.

Felix remained silence as was expected but one of them piped up. "Pan goes to his Thinking Tree when he wants to be alone."

"Thank you." Emma said then stood up. Mary Margaret and David returned. Now a new plan was made. Killian, Tinker Bell, Amelia, Neal and David would take the Lost Boys and Henry to the Jolly Roger. They needed to have it ready to sail as soon as Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina got back with Henry's heart.

Before picking Henry back up, Neal handed Amelia Pandora's box. "Careful with this, my father's in it."

Amelia stared at him confused for a moment. "Well, at least we know he's safe and can't cause trouble."

The group began to move, Tinker Bell leading a worried Wendy.

They boarded the Jolly Roger and just waited. The Lost Boys were brought below deck.

Neal brought Wendy over to properly meet Amelia. "Wendy, I want you to meet Amelia Hunter, my fiancée. Amelia, this is Wendy Darling."

The women shook hands. "You're a lucky woman; he's really sweet and a hero." Wendy told Amelia.

Amelia smiled. "I don't need to be told that twice."

After what seemed like forever, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina made it back to the Jolly Roger with Henry's heart. Everyone waited anxiously as Regina reinserted it into Henry.

Henry bolted up, gasping and there was a collective sigh of pure relief. He was immediately drawn into the arms of both his mothers. After standing up, he greeted the other members of his family. Mary Margaret and David were closer. That was a tight hug. Then Henry made his way to Neal and Amelia. He hugged his father and looked over at Amelia.

Henry would still be her step son, he was still going to be family. That was the only thing Amelia had going through her mind. This was her happy ending.

"I told them my moms were coming for me. All three of them." Henry told her.

At that, Amelia stared at Henry, unsure how to respond. She had been called a mom out loud and it slightly mended her heart. Silence fell over the group, they were also unsure how she would react.

"What happened? Why is everyone so quiet?" Henry asked.

Amelia looked at Neal. "He should know." She got down to his level. "When we left to save you, I was pregnant." 'Let's leave out the part where I basically ran off with my ex because I didn't want to die. As a child, Henry doesn't understand what parents would do for their child. Wait, look at where we are and what we did, all for him.'

His eyes brightened so much. "Really, I'm going to be a big brother?"

That broke her heart, she hated to hurt him and had to tell the truth. She took his hands in hers.

"No Henry, I said I was pregnant."

Now his face fell and he understood." Oh, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?"

"I'm dealing, better than I was."

"So I don't have to share you yet." He commented innocently.

Amelia lowered her head then lifted it with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes, something no one on the ship had ever seen.

"No, you don't." And he hugged her and she returned it.

He finally let go and went to Emma. He turned back to her though. "You'll make a great mom."

That was all the reassurance she ever needed.

Now there was the issue of getting Gold out of Pandora's box. Neal carefully opened it and Gold appeared in front of him. Father and son embraced, all the pain and abandonment from their past seemed to disappear.

Then Gold seemed to freeze. "Something is not right." He grabbed Pandora's box and ran below deck. Amelia and Neal stared at each other confused. Gold returned a few minutes later. "It's taken care of, Pan is now in here and will not be bothering us anymore."

Neal nodded.

"That's good to know." Amelia said. Then she lowered her voice. "So you found Tamara?" Gold only nodded next to her. "Did you…?"

He knew exactly what she meant. "I ripped out his heart and crushed it."

"I'm surprised you found it. And it's a good thing you got to her before I did. I would have done the same thing, just without magic." Neal stared at her, almost in shock. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it." She sat herself on the railing and looked at Neal curiously. "So Pan is your grandfather? Your family has some crazy people in it."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He stood in front of her, arms on other side of her.

"I can still run right?" She asked jokingly.

"No, you're stuck with us, all of us." Neal took her hand and placed a kiss on her ring. "Want to know how I paralyzed Pan?"

"You did what?"

"I coated an arrow with magical squid ink and when he caught it, he thought I coated the tip. But I didn't, I coated the handle." He told her, very impressed with himself.

"You did that?" Amelia was shocked.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Well, after the punching bag incident…" Amelia giggled. Neal smiled back before finally going in for the kiss they both needed.

Amelia heard Gold clear his throat. "I'm going to leave you two alone."

She pulled back for two seconds. "Now we know how to get rid of your father."

"Get back here." He pulled her close. They heard Emma tell Killian to take them home and he full heartedly agreed.

David opened the coconut that held Pan's shadow and Regina used her magic to attach it to the sail. That was the ride home, home was Storybrooke.

Amelia couldn't wait to be home. Home with her family and her man. Away from any and all threats.

* * *

**Away from any threats, yeah sure. Reviews please?**


	20. Didn't think I'd see this place again

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. And we are back in Storybrooke!**

* * *

Sunlight. That was the first thing Amelia realized she missed while being on Neverland. The Jolly Roger flew through the air and landed at the dock in Storybrooke. There was already a small group of people ready to greet them.

Amelia smiled to herself, she saw her family. Michael, Helen, Jordan and Nathan stood there. She knew Helen was worried about her, given her situation when she left.

The Jolly Roger landed gracefully and docked and the group filed off. Mary Margaret announced that Regina had helped them save Henry. Anything to make Regina not seem like the evil queen everyone knew her to be.

Gold found his way to Belle, which was a tender reunion. Neal and Amelia joined in and got a hug each from Belle. This was Amelia's family when she and Neal finally tied the knot. She quietly excused herself to go to Helen.

Helen hugged her. "How are you feeling? You're barely showing."

"I miscarried on the journey." Amelia told her, tears only briefly touching her eyes. Helen's eyes widened and pulled her into another hug. "We need to get you to the hospital for a checkup."

Amelia nodded. Neal came over to her; Helen hugged him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, Amelia guessed what he had been told.

Michael, Jordan and Nathan finally got their welcome back hugs. Helen then led Amelia away and to the hospital. Neal tried to follow but Amelia stopped him. "Go spend time with your son. I'll be fine and I'll be over at Granny's when I'm done."

"You sure you don't want me there? I'll go, Emma will take care of Henry, he'll understand…"

"I got this." Amelia gave Neal a quick kiss before following Helen.

* * *

Twenty minutes, that's how long the exam took. Helen was very thorough and understanding. She had said stress was the leading factor. Amelia agreed, she had believed that Neal was gone and that she would be all alone during the entire pregnancy. The idea of being on Neverland saving Henry didn't help the situation. She also knew it was not the right time. Helen prescribed her some pills before letting her leave.

Doctor Whale caught up her in the lobby on the way out. "I overheard your conversation with Helen." Amelia stared at him, stupid small hospital; she didn't need everyone and their mother knowing. "I am so sorry for your loss, please extent my condolences to the Captain."

This left Amelia staring open mouthed as he walked off. Condolences to the captain? Seriously? Whale thought Amelia had a kid with Killian and not her fiancé? She blinked a few times before making her way to Granny's.

Amelia Hunter entered Granny's and Neal was instantly at her side. "How did it go? Are you okay?" His arms were tight around her waist.

"Physically I'm fine, no infection. Emotionally, I'm alright. I just need time to deal." She smiled up at him. "We can do that together." Amelia pulled him close for a hug. Over his shoulder, she locked eyes with Killian at the counter.

Neal let go and went over to Emma. Amelia took a seat next to Killian.

"Who do you need me to beat up?" He asked quietly.

Amelia smiled to herself, he still knew her so well. "Can I get an iced tea?" She asked the waitress before answering Killian. "No rush, but when you get a chance, Doctor Whale. He wanted me to extend his condolences to you because of my loss."

Killian was silent for a moment before picking up his mug. "I shall get right on that. When you said you had dealt with this sort of situation before…"

"I was honest about it being strictly professionally." I was very careful during our relationship. Thank you." Her last statement was directed at the waitress placing a large glass in front of her.

"You never pictured a little one with me? Our lad seemed happy." He referenced their alternate reality dream.

"That's because we gave up that life. And none of it was real. We are dangerous enough as two people. Can you imagine the terror a little us would be?"

"It would be interesting." He flashed her a smile.

"You need someone to balance you out, Killian."

He fell silent and looked over at Emma. Amelia understood. "Give it time, she has walls a mile high."

Amelia and Neal stayed celebrating their return with their friends for another hour before deciding to call it a night.

"As much as I love you all, I don't want to see you for a good twenty four hours. All I want is a shower and a real bed." Amelia announced to the diner.

"I can help you with that." Neal said, making Amelia stare at him for a moment before matching his smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Oh, did she have plans for the night.

Amelia headed over to Mary Margaret, David and Emma to say good bye. "Emma, you alright?"

"Henry wants to spend the night with Regina." She sounded disheartened and rejected.

"Hey, he just got off Neverland, a place that kids dream about going but he found out it's a nightmare. Maybe he just wants to spend the night in his childhood room. Don't take it personally. Meet up with him for breakfast tomorrow, okay?" Amelia reassured her.

"Alright, thanks you everything. You were pretty good out there."

"You weren't too bad yourself Savior." Amelia would have hugged her, but Emma wasn't a hugging person so she decided against it.

"Emma, if you need anything, just call." Neal told her.

Emma nodded.

Amelia and Neal made their way out of Granny's and headed home. Amelia did realize Neal was carrying her duffle bag.

"What did you pack in here? It's heavy."

"Well, I amused I wasn't coming back so I took the important things."

They arrived home and Amelia fished here keys out of the bag. She stood in the doorway for a moment while Neal walked inside.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

"I really didn't think I would see this place again." Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"I hoped and wished that I would see you again and I did. Wishes do come true. Come on, I do recall you saying a shower and bed were calling your name."

Amelia smiled up at him and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Amelia woke up the next morning after the most peaceful sleep she had gotten in years. She was home, safe with Neal. Her hand went to the other side of the bed and found his shoulder. He turned in his sleep, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"It's too early to be awake." He whispered.

"Then go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere.

They spent the whole day in bed or would have if Amelia hadn't gotten a phone call from Emma. So much for no drama.

Emma was still concerned about Henry and it was confirmed. Somehow Pan and Henry had switched bodies. Emma has released "Pan" from Pandora's box right outside the town lines. Pan's shadow had also attacked Mother Superior, killing her instantly. Now they had to switch Henry and Pan back, after they found the real Pan.

"Meet us at Regina's vault in the cemetery." Emma told them.

"We will be right there."

* * *

**Reviews pretty please**


	21. Take care of them

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I am seriously on a roll! Dont expect new stuff for a few days thou, I have plot to work out for the next few chapters**

* * *

Amelia and Neal arrived at the cemetery to find a large group of people waiting for them. The large group was the "family". Emma, with Henry in Pan's body, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold, Belle, Killian and Tinker Bell.

"Doing the switch is possible, and in doing so, Henry will have the curse in his possession that Pan wants to cast on the town." Gold had just finished his speech. "I just need the proper tools."

Amelia stared at Belle, slightly confused. Belle took pity on her and filled her in. "Pan got a hold of a curse from Regina's vault. The switch is the only thing that will stop it."

"The Black Fairy's wand, she was the most powerful fairy in the dark arts. She was banished by the Blue Fairy who took her wand. Maybe the Blue Fairy still has it in her possession." Tinker Bell chimed in.

David agreed and organized a group to go to the convent to get it. The group became Tinker Bell, David, Killian and Neal. The rest planned to go to the pawn shop with Gold as he searched his books.

Henry caught up with Amelia and hugged her.

"Okay, honestly this is odd." She said to her step son who was so much taller than her and not in the right body.

"Yeah I know."

"At least being a jerk doesn't run in the family." She added.

The group arrives at the pawn shop, now it's just a waiting game for the wand. Amelia nervously paced the back room.

"Doing that will only make things worse, dearie." Gold commented, not looking up at her.

"It calms me down."

Finally Neal, Tinker Bell David and Killian make it to the pawn shop.

"Did you get it?" Amelia asked.

"Success." Neal kissed her. "Thanks to a fairy."

Amelia exchanged a smile with Tinker Bell. "Always knew you had it in it."

"Henry, are you ready for this?" Gold asked.

"Yes, I want to get of this body."

Gold clasped a bracelet on his wrist. "To prevent Pan from using magic after the switch is made." Then he used the wand and instantly the switch was made. Everyone rushed out of the shop to find the real Henry.

"Arent you coming?" Belle asked Gold.

"No, I have some unfinished family business with my father." Gold told her. Belle nodded and followed Amelia out. Amelia noticed Neal stared a heartbeat longer, just watching his father stare at the unconscious body of his father.

"Come on, let's get Henry." Amelia took his hand and gently pulled him out.

* * *

Granny joined the group on the streets of Storybrooke. She used her wolfish tracking skills to find Henry. She led them to the clock tower where a relieved Henry ran out and into the arms of his two mothers. He had the curse in his possession and he handed it over to Regina.

Then Regina passed out.

* * *

A few moments later, Regina regained consciousness. "I know how to stop the curse…"

But before she could finish her statement, Pan appeared in front of them, got a hold of the curse and freezes everyone present.

"Now, who do I kill first, so many choices…" He paused in front of Belle and Neal, his glaze steered clear of Amelia. "Rumple's love or his son. I think I'll go with family first."

There was nothing anyone could do besides watch as they were murdered by Peter Pan. Or so they thought until Gold arrived in the nick of time.

"Baefire, I only made this curse to find you. It was all a mistake. Your happiness was not with me. I love you son. Belle, your love made me stronger, thank you. Amelia, take care of them." Gold addressed the important people in his life.

Amelia cold only stare, He addressed her by her name and told her to take care of his family, where was he going?

Her question was answered when Gold held up his hand, his detached shadow appeared carrying his dagger. Gold then pulled his father close and plunged the dagger into his back. Pan's youth was taken, replaced by a pathetic man. Gold exchanged some words with his father and twisted the dagger further into both of them. A light engulfed them and they were gone.

With Pan now defeated, everyone was unfrozen. Amelia's hands flew to her mouth in shock and horror. Gold, the Dark One just sacrificed himself for all of them. That was a sight was one she never thought she would see.

Belle had crumpled to ground in despair, Amelia was instantly at her side, just hugging her, and there was nothing else to do.

But the curse was still coming.

And Killian had to be himself. "Pan's curse remains. Can you stop it? Or should we all start preparing our souls. 'Cause mine's going to take some time."

Amelia stood up and delivered a swift punch to Killian's arm. "The man who you called a coward for centuries just scarified himself for all of us; you could be a little more grateful."

"I can stop it, but I have to say good bye to the thing I love the most."

"Don't let my father's dead be in vain." Neal said, he barely had a voice. Amelia kept one arm around Belle and grabbed Neal's hand. She had to be the strong one here.

"Everyone will be transported back to the Enchanted Forest, there's no way to come back. Everyone expect Henry, he was born here." Regina told them.

"But he'll be alone…" Emma started to say.

"No, you're the Savior, you can outrun the curse again." Regina said.

"Emma, you need to go." Mary Margaret said suddenly.

Amelia noticed the look of panic on Killian's face.

"It's the best chance for the both of you." David added.

"Miss Swan, all I ever wanted was for you to get out of Storybrooke, now all I want is for Henry to be happy." Regina told Emma. Sadly, Emma nodded.

* * *

Shortly, everyone was gathered at the town's border to see off Emma and Henry. There was nothing else to do. They were leaving and everyone else was going back to the Enchanted Forest.

Henry hugged Amelia tight. "Take care of yourself and your mom. Be good. No matter where we are, we are still family." Amelia told him, biting back tears. No matter how many times she said good bye to people, it still hurt.

"I know." Henry answered.

Emma actually hugged Amelia. "Take care of them, Neal and Hook." Emma whispered.

"Of course I will. Be careful out there." Amelia said.

Emma and Henry said tearful good byes to their parents, Amelia encased herself in Neal's arms. The things that parents do for their children.

Killian had his own good bye for Emma, one that Amelia did not hear, but noticed that both were teary eyed.

Before getting in the car, Regina had a few last words for Emma and Henry. After they were said, they climbed into the car; Regina used her magic to turn the oncoming mist from green to purple.

All anyone could do was watch the car drive away as the mist washed over them. Storybrooke vanished from the world, along with all of its inhabitants.

* * *

**And back to the Enchanted Forest we go! I'm going off script a little because I want Amelia and Neal to have some quiet time together before stuff happens. Reviews please.**


	22. I never thought I would see you again

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Some quick thoughts on the current events of the show, I don't like the Snow Queen and not just because she's the villian, but because she's annoying. Her voice is annoying. I really really want a villain with no ties to family, who is evil just because. That could be Hook but I love to look at that man. And finally Will was helpful and not just a bother. And what is going on with Rumple? He has a good thing going with Belle and he's totally going to mess it up! I have a nice comfy future planned for him with grandkids who he spoils rotten. Ok, my rant is done, on with the story.**

**Oh, author's note- I'm going back to Enchanted Forest names. So Amelia is back to Bernadette. If you need to, refer to "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings".**

* * *

Bernadette opened her eyes and was met with a sight she had not seen in twenty eight years.

The Enchanted Forest.

Home, per say.

And she was far from alone. Baelfire was still holding her hand tight. He wore more traditional clothing, his traveling outfit had layers and reminded Bernadette of something Derek had worn.

Which got her thinking, what was she wearing?

She looked down and was not disappointed. Pants tucked into high boots, a white long sleeve shirt with a very familiar green sleeveless trench coat. She had to shake her head, off all he outfits; she went back to a pirate one?

"So this is the real you? I like the look." Baelfire eyed her, there was a faint sparkle.

She smiled. "Glad you approve."

Then they realized they were not alone. Snow White was there along with a bloody looking David. Did they return to the Enchanted Forest in the same outfit they left in? That would explain Snow White looking so frazzled and David was bloody.

Charles, Eleanor, Julia and John were nowhere to be found. Bernadette wondered until a cricket flew close to her ear.

"Jiminy? They are here?" She said to the cricket. Apparently Storybrooke's psychologist was turned back to his normal form. Charles and the whole family were somewhere else safe. She would find them but right now there other things to deal with.

Regina and Belle were there, along with Killian in the clearing. Everyone just seemed dazed.

"We're home." Snow White stated the obvious.

The former residents of Storybrooke were not alone. Two people were coming towards them. Bernadette didn't know who they were. Thankfully Snow White did.

"Aurora." Snow White hugged the woman and then the core group, which of course was the family, gathered in a pavilion.

Princess Aurora and her husband Prince Phillip caught them all up on the events in the Enchanted Forest.

"The ogres are defeated and we are in the process of restoring our kingdom." Phillip told them.

"Congratulations." Snow White directed her word to Aurora.

"You can tell?" Aurora seemed shocked.

Bernadette took a closer look at Aurora and realized she was pregnant. Killian looked also but did nothing to make it look obvious. That action earned him a slap on the back of the head from Bernadette.

"We have much to celebrate with your return and we can offer refugee within our kingdom." Phillip said.

"Thank you but we have our own castle to get back to." David informed Phillip.

"David, our castle was destroyed with the curse, Emma and I saw it the last time we were here." Snow White said to him.

"The Evil Queen's castle still stands." Aurora told them.

"You mean my castle?" Snow White almost started arguing. "We are going to reclaim it, together."

"Are you serious? You think we can work together?" Regina wanted to laugh.

"Us being united will bring hope to the people of the Enchanted Forest." Snow White silenced her former step- mother.

Regina actually agreed.

Where did that leave Bernadette and Baelfire? Were they needed to reclaim the kingdom? Bernadette had done that last time, she could do it again. But this time she had a family to look after.

Snow White and David gathered the group and they all said their good byes. Maybe Bernadette and Baelfire would follow for a while before she and Baelfire went off on their own. They needed a home. And Bernadette had an idea of where to go.

Then she noticed Killian on horseback ready to go off on his own. Bernadette couldn't have that. She had promised Emma that she would look out for both him and Baefire.

Before Bernadette could catch up with him, Killian was gone. At least he had exchanged a few words with David.

"Did he say where he was going?" She asked David.

"No, but he did say he was going back to being a pirate."

"Not sure one can ever stop being something they are. I know I can't. Watch Baelfire, I need to go talk to our captain." Bernadette told the prince.

"You still care about each other?"

"Friends care, don't they?" She gave me a smile before walking off in the direction that Killian had taken.

* * *

She didn't really mean to sneak up on him, much. But things had always been more fun that way with him.

"Why are you running?" Bernadette stood behind Killian.

He didn't turn around, what was the point? He knew she could come looking for him for an explanation. "I am not running, I am simply going in another direction." He attempted to reason with her. Not that ever worked in the past.

"I know you better than that." She walked towards him and shook her head. "You lost someone you cared about and now you're going to go back to your old ways. The one handed pirate with a drinking problem who flirts as easily as he breaths."

He tuned to face her, his usual smirk on his face. "Nothing wrong with that. And I do recall you did something stupid when you lost the person you cared about." His eyes darted to her lips for the briefest moment.

"Don't you dare make this about me. Emma asked me to keep an eye on you. That's really hard to do that with you not around!" She felt herself begin to get angry. Why did he make her feel like this?

"Look at it this way lass, there's one less person to worry about!" And their screaming match began.

"I always keep my promises Killian! You are going off to sulk alone!"

"I do not sulk!"

"Oh right, you drown yourself in drink and women, that's more your style!"

"Shh!" He lowered his voice suddenly.

She was taken back, shocked. "Did you just shush me? Are you serious?"

"Will you be quiet for once in your life?"

"No, you know me better than that, Killian Jones!"

Before she knew what was happening, Killian tackled her to the ground as an arrow flew over their heads.

"Oh." That was the only word she was able to say. Her breathing was a bit restricted by a branch she was laying on and the man on top of her.

"That's all you can say?" He grunted then looked down at her, amused. "Well, this looks familiar…"

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Hardly and you know it."

"I believe the lady said no." Came a voice from behind them. Bernadette's face wrinkled in confusion, she knew that voice. It was a voice she never thought she would hear again.

She lifted her head. "Robin?"

The man standing a few yards away lowered his bow. "Bernadette?"

Bernadette shoved Killian off of her and ran into Robin's arms.

He was really right in front of her. Robin Hood, leader of the Merry Men, one of her teachers and best friends

"I never thought I would see you again." He said in her ear.

Bernadette managed to choke back tears. Gods above she had missed him so much. "I missed you too. We're back, we're all back."

"Derek?" Robin asked.

Bernadette pulled back, she held her tears in check. That was finally getting easier to say and accept. "I couldn't get to him in time." That's all she had to say.

Robin nodded sadly and squeezed her hand. "We lost Marian too."

"I know, Neal, Baelfire told me. I'm so sorry."

"We both lost someone we cared dearly about. At least we can share our grief together and honor their memory. It's so good to see you again. And you're safe and in good spirits. At least I know you can handle this one…" Robin finally got a good look at the man Bernadette had shoved off, and noticed the hook.

Killian had finally risen to his feet. Bernadette noticed the murderous stare in Robin's eyes.

"Robin…" Bernadette began to say but couldn't stop him from punching Killian clean across the face.

"I was how she off the island you worthless piece of…" Robin growled.

"Robin, stop, that's enough." Bernadette grabbed Robin's wrist to stop him from further hurting Killian. "We're past that, its ancient history. We are on good terms now."

Robin whirled around to stare at her. "Good terms? With him? How are you on good terms with the pirate who left you on an island? What happened while you were gone?"

"Too much to tell right now." Bernadette shrugged. That was an honest answer.

"I feel like I'm interrupting a happy reunion, so I'm going to leave and find her." Killian broke in.

"Her? A woman? It's a woman, isn't it?" Robin asked, curious.

"The Jolly Roger actually, mate." Killian replied.

Robin whirled on him. "I am not your mate." His bow was raised again at the pirate.

Bernadette placed a hand on the bow and lowered it. "Go, be safe." She told Killian.

"Thank you, at least one of you is acting reasonable." Killian began to walk off.

"Killian, don't do anything stupid."

"Pirate, love. I can't promise anything." He shot her a smile before turning around.

Bernadette had a smile on her face as he walked off. Robin was still next to her and just stared. "So what happened in Neverland and how are you on good terms with him?" He asked.

Bernadette opened her mouth to answer him but an animal like shriek cut through the air.

"You're not off the hook." Robin drew his bow and raced in the direction of the voice."

"Am I ever?" Bernadette mused to herself as she followed him.

* * *

**Another author's note- I will be going off script in the next part for season 4, either between the winter finale and spring return or at the end of the season. I have the beginning, middle and end of an issue completely focused on Amelia. And a wonderful flashback because I miss her bounty hunter self.**

**I'm only thinking three chapters of Enchanted Forest stuff, I think.**

**Reviews please?**


	23. I need to take care of my family

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

Flying monkeys, the Enchanted Forest now had flying monkeys. What else had happened while they were?

Robin, ever being the knight in shining amour, saved Snow White and Regina from one of those creatures. He received thanks from Snow White of course, but a haughty glance from Regina. Bernadette almost couldn't blame her. Regina's mind was on Henry. Her son was the only bright stop in her life and now he was gone.

Robin joined the travelling group. At least he got warmed welcomes from Baelfire and Belle. Somehow Belle knew him already. Bernadette was going to get that story out of her soon.

A loud shriek was heard close by and that winged creature actually flew into an attack position at them. Baelfire was able to grab Bernadette and pull her out of the way. Then it swung in the direction of Roland, Robin's son.

But he was saved by Regina who used her magic to turn it into a stuffed animal toy. Who knew the Evil Queen could be so generous?

Roland was the cutest kid Bernadette had ever seen. She even got her own introduction from Robin.

"This is Bernadette, she was best friends with your mother and one of my very good friends. I got her out of a lot of jams in the past." Robin told him.

Bernadette got down to the five year's level. "It's very nice to meet you, Roland."

"Hi." The child said quietly. Roland was quite shy, unlike both of his parents.

"And now, where were we?" Robin asked her. "Our own little catch up session." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the group.

Bernadette rolled her eyes. She knew she had to explain everything at some point. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about when you made up with the rotten pirate and end with how you are engaged to the Dark One's son?" Robin stood in front of her and actually crossed his arms across his chest.

'Lecture time, wonderful.' She sat down on a log. "Killian caught up with me in Storybrooke not too long ago and we calmly talked our issues out…" She started but Robin stopped her with a 'are you kidding me' glance. So she corrected herself. "A few punches were thrown; we were both a little ticked off at the other about how our relationship ended. I told him I did it for Derek and he accepted that reason. He had a brother that he wasn't able to save…" She wished she hadn't said that. It was supposed to be a secret.

"So you two bonded over not being able to save someone. That doesn't explain how you are on that good of terms with him."

"Then Baelfire was hurt and was sent here, I thought I was all alone. And then the town was being destroyed and the only way to save myself and my baby was to jump ship with Killian…"

"Wait, baby? Your baby? With Baelfire?" Robin stared at her confused.

"I was pregnant when I left and Killian let me, promising to take care of me. But he had a change of heart and turned the ship around, hoping to save everyone. That's how we all ended up in Neverland. Henry was kidnapped. Killian kept my secret from everyone until it was let out of the bag by one of forest brats, sorry the Lost Boys. They all rallied around me. Then I lost it…" Her voice broke.

Robin finally sat next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Bernadette, I am so sorry. You deserve so much so more. All you keep getting is pain and loss."

"He took care of me during that hard time. Just sat next to me and didn't talk. Unlike everyone else on that blasted ship. Do you have any idea what it's like to have the Dark One asking you every five minutes if you are okay? To have the Dark One care about your well-being? Well, I was carrying his grandchild, so maybe that was the reason."

"So the cut throat pirate has a soft spot for damsels in distress? Who would have thought."

Bernadette looked at Robin with an eyebrow raised. "You of all people know I am not a damsel in distress. But we are on very good terms now. He had my back until Baelfire found us."

"Speaking of Baelfire….how did that romance even start?"

She smiled, at least this was a happy story. "I made a deal with Rumple to keep my memories when we were transported to the other realm. I didn't think I could properly protect Derek if I didn't know who I was. In exchange, I had to find someone for him. Baelfire and I spent some time together and we just fell in love, after I admitted to it. He proposed, I said yes. I really and truly love him. I feel like the world is such a brighter place with him. I never felt this way about anyone before. It's amazing."

Robin smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I have never seen you this happy before." He stood up and held out his hand. "We should get back to the group before they start worrying about us."

* * *

The group stood a few miles from Regina's castle. It had been protected during the curse. Now just to get in.

"Bernadette, are you coming?" Snow White asked her.

Bernadette had to think about that, where did she belong? What did she need to do? Then she shook her head.

"I helped you take back the kingdom last time; I need to take care of my family now." She took Baelfire's hand into hers and looked over at Belle. She was part of the family too.

Snow White nodded.

"But if you need an extra hand against the newest villain, just send me a bird, or how ever you princesses communicate." Bernadette smiled at Snow White and they actually hugged.

She said her good byes to David and Robin gave her a horse. "If you need anything, anything at all, send for me." He told her.

"Of course. You're acting like this my first time. I'll be fine, I'm not alone anymore."

Bernadette then approached Belle. "You are more than welcome to come with us. I don't want you to be alone."

Belle nodded and smiled. "I'm going back with my father. Maybe there's hope for Rumple…"

Those words hurt Bernadette. Dead is dead. Besides Rumple had sacrificed himself for all of them, that honor shouldn't be taken away from him. "If you ever want to come by, do not hesitant."

"Thank you." The two women hugged.

Baelfire exchanged his own hug with Belle. Then he turned to Bernadette. "So where are we heading?"

"Well, just like in Storybrooke, I'm taking you to my place." She smiled at him.

* * *

Bernadette and Baelfire stood in front of a house, or at least it had been a house. The curse hadn't spared it much. Overgrown plants and broken windows and doors. At least it was livable.

"All it needs is some tender loving care. We can make it a home in no time." She remarked, trying to sound positive.

"This is where you lived?" Baelfire asked.

"Yes, me and Derek, Benjamin lived here with us for a short while. Charles and Eleanor, sorry Michael and Helen owned it before moving away and gifting it to me. It was just a place to hang my coat for the longest time. Come on, let's go inside."

The inside wasn't much better. It looked like the aftermath of a very bad tavern fight. Broken furniture and objects were all over the floor.

"It used to be much nicer. It's not much but it can be home."

Baelfire looked around. "It's better than the hovel my father and I lived in. It's not the building but the people in it." And he finally let go of his feelings.

Bernadette pulled him into a tight hug.

"He's gone, he's really gone. He died to save us all. I did not think he had that kind of willpower to think of others. He was always so selfish, choosing power over everything else." Baelfire told her between sobs. "I saw him die in front of my eyes, Bernadette, how am I supposed to move on from this?" He paused and looked at her in horror. "I didn't mean that…"

"Shhh… I know. Your father died as a hero, you couldn't ask for anything more from him. Now we just need to honor his memory." She let go of him and found a candle in the mess and lit it with two rocks on the ground.

The candle went on the table. Baelfire just stared at it. Bernadette wiped his tears and realized she had her own. Life was so unpredictable and worked in very strange ways.

"I just want my family back, maybe there is a way to get everyone back…" He mused.

"Just don't lose your soul over it. I need you right here, with me." Bernadette took his hand and held it tight.

"You are my family. And I am never going to leave you."

"Good." They finally kissed, that kiss meant everything and more.

* * *

**Reviews? Do you like the Enchanted Forest stuff?**


	24. You need this

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. So looking forward to a full two hours tomorrow. So if you couldn't tell, i'm mixing up the timeline slightly. Bernadette and Baefire need some time togeter before stuff happens. Oh and my favorite pirate is back in this chapter. **

* * *

Bernadette and Baelfire spent a few hours lying in the grass just watching the clouds pass by. It was peaceful and so normal. Quiet time, it's what she craved. After everything she had been through, she knew she deserved this.

Baelfire's fingers laced with hers and he suddenly squeezed, pulling her out of her trace. "I don't want to scare you but there's a wolf staring at us." He whispered.

Bernadette bolted up, mostly in shock. She looked in the direction of Baelfire's eyes and gasped.

Yes it was a wolf, but not just any wolf. Her wolf, or hers and Derek's to be exact. Bernadette got to her knees and to Baelfire's shock and almost horror, the wolf ran into Bernadette's waiting arms.

It was almost like finding your lost puppy years later. The wolf licked Bernadette and then pushed her to the ground. Bernadette laughed and almost cried.

"I missed you too girl. It has been too long since the last time we saw each other."

The wolf paused then looked around, as if waiting for someone else. Bernadette knew who instantly. "He's not here, I couldn't save him. It's just you and me now."

The wolf placed her head on Bernadette's lap, a shared moment of sadness.

"Am I missing something here?" Baelfire finally had a voice.

Bernadette laughed and looked up at him. She could still surprise him. "Remember when I told you that I never had a dog. Well, I was being honest. Derek and I had a wolf." She turned to the wolf. "This is Baelfire; we are going to be a family."

The wolf understood and walked over to Baelfire who was still in a state of shock.

"Hold out your hand, just pretend it's a dog." Bernadette told him. She got a raised eye brow in return. But he did as he was told. The wolf sniffed his hand then circled around him once only to curl up at him feet.

"So I'm guessing we have another person living in the house."

"She comes and goes as she pleases. But look at that, our family just got bigger." Bernadette smiled. "She doesn't normally take to strangers.

* * *

Life began to have a routine, Bernadette went back to healing. All the hard work she had put into changing her image for the better in Storybrooke paid off in spades. Business was good, almost better than good.

About a week after returning, Charles and Eleanor found her and family dinners began a weekly thing. The seven of them, almost like it was in Storybrooke. It was peaceful and perfect.

But Bernadette wasn't one to stay satisfied for long with quiet. It started with her play fighting with Baelfire, his skills needed help. She was always able to get him on his back without really trying.

"You want a real challenge, don't you?" He asked after she flipped him for the fourth time that day.

"Is it that obvious?" She flopped down next to him on the ground.

"Yes. Sorry I'm not a good sparring partner." Baelfire had taken a job with a merchant so he was out of house most of the day. Bernadette would join him for lunch when she made deliveries. "Any idea what Killian is up to?

Bernadette looked at him, almost confused. "No, but I didn't really expect contact with him." She found it strange he would ask about the pirate.

The sound of a bird broke their thoughts and it landed on Bernadette's knee. There was a message wrapped around its leg.

Bernadette half expected it to be from Snow White, asking for assistance. But it wasn't. "Well, speak of the devil…" It was from Killian. "He's going after a stagecoach and wants an experienced set of eyes. You want in?"

"You know that's illegal?"

"We are talking about a pirate here. Plus, stealing from the rich isn't stealing, it's not like they are going to starve."

"This is more your area, just be safe and don't hurt anyone." Baelfire told her.

Bernadette was now even more confused. "You seem to want me out of the house really bad."

"You need this; that rush, that sense of danger. Go, let off some steam just don't do anything stupid."

"I do stupid things?" She asked innocently.

Baelfire didn't answer her, he just soundly kissed her.

* * *

Bernadette found herself in a tavern, she almost missed this environment. She was musing over her mug alone until the seat next to her was suddenly occupied.

"I much prefer this kind of meeting than our first one, lass." A familiar voice touched her ears.

She smiled and turned to see Killian. To the untrained eye, he was back to his normal ruthless pirate self. But to the eyes who saw the best and worst of him, it was a different story. He looked like hell, she could tell he had barely slept in days, maybe weeks. But she decided not to even ask about it.

"Don't hold your breath, I still have a few daggers on me. Did you find her?" Bernadette asked, Killian paused, slightly confused. "The Jolly Roger." She clarified.

"No, not yet. I'm still looking."

"Well, she didn't just get up and walk away. Hope someone else is enjoying her as much as you did. So why did you send for me?"

"Because you need this, so you don't go insane." He smiled at her, remembering how their own relationship ended.

"I hate how well you know me. But thank you. So when does this stagecoach go by?"

"We should leave now." He stood up, putting the bottle of rum that he held under his jacket. He received a head shake from Bernadette.

"Captain, going so soon?" Some bar wench came up to them, looking hurt he was leaving. "I promised you something extra after your drink."

Gods above she was desperate. Bernadette rolled her eyes and was about to intervene. But she didn't need to.

"Thank you lass, but I will have to pass on your offer." Killian politely told her, and took Bernadette's arm, leading them out of the tavern.

"That was smooth for a pirate." Bernadette commented.

"I can politely turn a woman down."

"Yes, by taking her tonic and making her suffer that night. Very gentlemanly of you." They shared a smile.

* * *

Bernadette found herself crouched behind a bush with a very good view of the road. Her bow was ready with an arrow. She of course came prepared.

Killian was down on the road with a costume change, one that included a full metal suit of amour.

Land pirates, that's what pirate took to calling his small band of men. It seemed he had gotten his whole crew back.

The stagecoach appeared on the road and she saw Killian standing there, threatening the driver. He then lit one torch which in turn lit up the entire surrounding area. It made it look like the coach was completely surrounded. Bernadette had to smile, he had to make a show of it.

Of course with those kinds of odds, no matter how fake they were, the driver gave up and left the coach.

Bernadette left her post and joined Killian and the crew on the road. They were already going through the chest of valuables.

"Well, that was a letdown. I always expect to have fun with you, Killian." She commented disappointed. It was half true. She wanted more of a fight, though just the time in the tavern seemed to help.

"All you have to do is ask, lass." He shot her a crooked smile. She shook her head, he was all talk and they both knew it.

He dug around in the chest, before filling a pouch with coins and jewels. "For your troubles."

Her hand closed around it but he didn't let go. "Manners, lass." His hook tapped his lips.

She rolled her eyes but placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Killian."

"We're heading to a tavern, you are more than welcome to join us." He invited her.

"I'm going to pass. I have to get home to Neal." Bernadette instantly regretted some of those words. Like home and Baefire, because Killian didn't have someone to go home to, or a home for that matter.

"Give Baefire my regards."

"As always."

* * *

Bernadette got home quickly and was slightly surprised at the sight that greeted her. Surprised but glad.

"Belle, why didn't you tell me you were coming by?" Bernadette hugged Belle and noticed the large books spread out on the table. Baefire had one open in front of him.

"Baefire asked me to stop by, he needed information for his boss. How are you doing?" Belle answered.

"I'm doing well." At that moment she wished she had Emma's superpower for spotting liars. Something was not right here. "Now what are you really doing here?"

"Remembering my father." Baelfire said, placing a candle on the table.

Maybe they were and maybe they weren't. But Bernadette was very sure it had to do with Rumple and hoped neither of them were planning on doing something stupid. Like try to bring back the dead. They all knew that everything came with a price.

* * *

**Wow, there's a lot of B names here. Bernadette, Baelfire, Belle. Reviews pretty please. **


End file.
